Old Emotion Coming Back
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: This is a sequel to Mix feeling, so if you haven't read it. I suggest you should. Unlike Mix feelings, Randy isn't stepping into Julia's world. Julia is stepping into Randy's world. She bring two friends, Angel and Kim. When old emotion come back, will they be able to handle it? Will their love be strong enough to handle separation, jealousy, rumors, and many other ugly things?
1. Seeing You Again

Randy's POV

"Why are we here again," I ask, walk into the gym in Dallas. 'I wonder if Julia is still here,' I thought, looking around. I was always on edge whenever we came to this city, the feeling of wanting to see her but at the same time not wanting to see her was too much.

"How many time do I have to tell you Randy we're here to see if these girls are good enough to be in the WWE," John sigh annoy.

"Damn Randy that about twenty times we explain it to you," Chris Jericho said. I sent a glare his way.

"I hope so because we need a more Diva," Beth Phoenix whine.

"Here we are," Mickie James knock on the manger's door.

"Welcome, Welcome come inside," an old man, who was still in shape, said. We all went inside and took a seat at the table.

"My names Jacob Beam and I'm the manger and owner of this Gym if you look through this one way mirror you can see what's going on," Mr. Beam explain.

"Can they see us," Mickie ask.

"No, that the point of a one way mirror," I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Randy at least I didn't have to be explain to twenty times why we came here and still be confused," Mickie snap.

"Calm down you two, look someone in the ring," Chris points. I turn my head to see two twigs like girls standing in the ring that look very familiar to me.

"Who are they," Beth asks.

"Kristen and Abby there not that good, just wait the best will be here soon," Mr. Beam said. "Now we can hear when the best are coming," he flips a switch.

"What do you mean," Beth asks.

"With that switch we can hear what happening out there. When you hear wheels the best will come," he told us. We all giving him the same confuse look. "Just wait and see," he laughs.

"Which is which," John asks.

'I wonder if Kristen is still a slut,' I thought.

"The one with red hair is Abby, the other is Kristen," he explains. I look out through the one way mirror.

"Do you think Julia them are coming," Abby ask.

"Yeah they will be," Kristen nods. The sound of wheels rolling echoed through the room.

"They're here," Abby yell. I look at everyone; they all look like they were on the edge of their seat.

"The best is here," Mr. Beam look really excited. The sound of door slamming made me look back at the mirror. A girl with great body, riding in on a skateboard came in and started grinding, jumping, and flipping over everything in her sight. I look back at Mr. Beam waiting for him to tell us who she was. "The girl on the board name is Julia Aikman, she can skate as you can see but also wrestle and is one the best," Mr. Beam explain.

'Julia still here craps,' I thought nervous.

"How many of the best are there," John asks.

"Three," Mr. Beam answer.

"Who are the two other by the door," Chris asks. I look over and saw a brunette and a blond by the door laughing. I turn back to Mr. Beam to see what he would say.

"Angel Romo is the pretty blond, she part of the best," Mr. Beam said.

"She looks like Jessica Simpson," John looks her up and down.

"Well she should, she's Jessica and Tony daughter," Mr. Beam smile.

"Sexy," John whistle.

"The black hair girl is named Kim Kleat also part of the best," Mr. Beam said.

'Nice to see Kim again,' I thought looking back at the ring. Julia jump off her board, ran and slide in the ring. She bouncing off of the ropes and ran all over the ring. I look around the table and saw Chris smirking.

"Julia kind of wild isn't she," his smirk grow bigger.

'Sick-O,' I thought glaring.

"Yeah but this is a little over the top even for her," Mr. Beam laugh. I look back at the mirror.

"The sexy bitches are in the house and we are here to kick some ass and take out the trash," Julia yell, jumping around Kristen and Abby.

"In my defense Kim gave her the all that sugar," Angel got in the ring.

"Hey how was I suppose to know she would get this winded up," Kim jump in the ring.

"I know let's have a match," Julia yell.

"There three of you and only two of us" Kristen said.

"Fine, I'll find a girl. Hey you girl," Julia scream, pointing at some random girl. "Come inside and wrestle with us," she demands.

"UUMMM, I don't think that a good idea," the girl said.

"I don't take no for an answered," Julia glare.

"Okay," she got in the ring.

"I feel sorry for that girl," Mickie giggle.

"Never stand a chance," I chuckle. 'Same old Julia,' I thought, bitterly.

"We don't have a referee," Abby said.

"That an easier Julia, go get one," Angel told her.

"Hey sexy boy lifting weights put them down. Come play with the big girls," Julia yells. Three guys drop the weight, slide in the ring.

"Only need one so junk and a pole or something," Kim told them. After two game of junk and a pole, one was left in the ring.

"What am I need for," he ask.

"We need a referee, help us," Julia pouts.

"Sure," he smiles at her.

"We'll start off with our excited puppy here," Angel slap Julia's shoulder.

"I'm start off then," Kristen said. Angel and Kim went to one corner. Abby and the girl went to the other.

'Last time I heard this match up, Kristen got the shit beat out of her,' I thought.

"Me and you in the ring, bring back remember don't it," Kirsten smirk.

"Yeah you getting your ass kick," Julia spear her. They fell in Kristen's corner. Julia got on top of her, to grab her hair by the roots and slam her face into the ground. The referee was just staring at them like a dream come true.

"The referee loving this," Mickie smile.

"He's a man, it like this dream comes true for him," Chris said. Abby reach over and yank Julia's body off of Kristen by her hair. Julia throws a left hook at Abby and knocks her to the ground. Kristen pull Julia's legs making her fall on her back. Kristen tags in the girl. Julia got up and the girl tried to RKO her. But Julia saw it coming and move out of the way before kicking the girl in the back. The girl fell to the ground.

"Julia give someone else a chance," Angel yell. Julia ran and tags her in.

"I like Julia, I think she's good enough," Mickie said.

"Same here," Chris nods.

"She was bad ass," Beth said.

"Got out of the RKO," I said not sure if I could handle Julia in the WWE.

"She really good with a little more training she could be one of the best," John said.

"But good enough to start in WWE," I ask.

"I think so," John nods.

"So Julia in," Beth smile.

'Drama coming, if old emotions come back,' I thought sighing.

Angel picks the girl up and slams her into the mat. She did a cross face on the girl. She got off and let the girl get up. The girl punches her but it didn't seem to affect Angel and she throws a punch at the girl and told her to tag in Abby so she could have real wrestling match. The girl ran over to tag Abby in. Angel clothes line her the second she got into the ring. Abby fell to the ground but got right back up and kick drop Angel. She got up while Abby was gloating. Angel yanks her hair causing her to fall on her back. Angel drop the people elbow and pick Abby up and head drive her into the mat.

"Angle good, I say yes," Mickie said.

"Got strength I give you that," Beth said.

"She hot and good let her in," John cheer.

"Sure," I nod.

"Yeah she probably kick my ass," Jericho laugh.

Angel was about to pin her when Kim yell, "Let me get some practice in." Angel went over and tag her in. Kim picks Abby up and throws her to her corner. Kristen tag herself in. Kristen ran full blast at Kim. Kim took two steps to her right and Kristen ran straight into the trim buckle, knocking herself out.

"Damn ass," Julia laughs. Kim pulls her in the middle and climbs on the ropes and jumps off doing a back flip before landing on her. She let Kristen get up, just to punch her in the jaw, knocking her back on the floor.

"Kim smart she knows her way around the ring I say we let her in," Mickie said.

"You hardly ever see a diva jump off the ropes," Jericho comments.

"It will be interesting to have a match against her," Beth rub her hands together.

"So Kim in too," John said.

"Good I'll call them in," Mr. Beam ran out.

Julia's POV

"One… two… three," the referee shouts as Kim pin Kristen. I jump over the ropes.

"That's my girl kick that whores ass," I scream.

"Julia, Angel, and Kim can you come to my office," Mr. Beam call.

"Now you're in trouble" Abby told you guys.

"Abby you want to be out cold on the ground too," Angel ask, making her shut up. I chuckle as we walk into his office seeing John Cena, Mickie James, Chris Jericho, Beth Phoenix, and Randy Orton.

'Shit Orton, he probable doesn't remember me,' I thought taking a seat. Angel sat on my right and Kim sat on my left.

"You may be confuses as to why you're here," John said. We nod our heads.

"Well, it's because we offering you a WWE contract," Beth smile.

"Holy shit," the three of us said at the same time.

"So we'll take that as a yes," Jericho laugh.

"Yeah that's a yes," Kim cheer.

"You can take that as a hell yeah," Angel smile.

"Where do I sign," I smirk.

"This Monday be at the arena go to Vince office and he'll have your contracts," Beth gave us tickets.

"Well, we better be going," Randy got up and walk to the door.

"Sorry he has been acting weird all day," Mickie apologies before they all walk out.

"You okay," Kim ask.

"Yeah I'm great," I said but inside I had this weird feeling.

"Is that a one way mirror," Angel asks.

"Yeah," Mr. Beam said.

"To think of all the time I fix my hair," I said.

"Or the time you kissed the mirror," Kim laugh.

"Hey I was look hot that day," I protest.

Randy's POV

"What wrong with you Orton," Jericho ask.

"Nothing it was just really cold in there," I lie.

"Whatever," Jericho rolls his eyes.

I got in the car and started thinking, 'How can she not remember me, at first I was relief but now I'm annoyed. Did we mean nothing? I'm going to make her remember.'


	2. In or Out

"He'll ask you question like why are you different? How passionate are you? Your history in wrestling," Maria told us.

"Calm down Maira, we got this," I assure her.

"Yeah we got this. Julia going to taking the cocky questions, I got the passionate questions, and Kim got all the history ones," Angel nods.

"Mr. Mcmahon is ready for you," a backstage worker told us.

"Okay let's go," Kim said. We went into his office and took a seat.

"Hello girls, I hear great things about you from my wrestlers but I have to ask about your history in wrestling," Vince asks.

"We all watch WWE our whole life and been wrestling since our freshman year of high school," Kim told him.

"Well, how passionate are you guys," Vince asks.

"We wrestle every chance we get. We wouldn't give it up for the world," Angel explain.

"That's nice and all but how are you different," Vince ask.

"We can fight any kind of way you want us to high fly, street fight, hardcore, anything. Hell we can probably beat some of the guys in here," I shrug like it was no big deal.

"Really," Vince looks at Kim and Angel.

"Yeah," Angel nods.

"Defiantly," Kim said nervous.

"Okay then I'll make you a deal if you bet a guy right now you got yourself a contract," Vince said.

"Right now," I ask.

"Yeah come on," he got up. We follow him to the ring.

"Josh," Vince yell.

"Yes sir," a backstage worker ran over to us. Vince whispers something into his ear.

"Who first," Vince ask as Josh ran off.

"I'll go first," Kim step up.

"Okay" he said. A bunch of wrestlers came down the ramp.

"You guys will be wrestling Jamie Noble, Santino Marella, and Carlito. What are the rest of you doing here," Vince asks.

"We just came to see if they make it, we did pick them out," Beth said.

"Well that explain most of you but Maria," Vince ask.

"Friends," she smiles. They sat down in the stands.

"Okay well Kim can choose who you want," Vince said.

"Wait," I cover her mouth. "Let me decide this for you," I told her, she look at me unsure but nod yes. I smile and slide out of the ring and hop over to the stands.

"Who the most perverted," I whisper to Maria.

"Jamie," she whispers back.

"Jamie," I yell. Kim looks at me unsure. "No worries," I mouth to her. She nods her head, I smile knowing I did good. Carlito, Santino, and Angel join us in the stands. I sat next to Beth, and Angel sat next to me. Santino and Carlito sat next to Jericho.

"I see what you're doing, good idea," Angel smile.

"Thank you," I smile back.

"What you plan," Maria asks.

"Well," Angel was saying but I cover her mouth.

"Let's not ruin the show," I smile at Maria.

"Well I hope your plan works because I don't want my time of going to that stupid gym to be a waste," Randy snap. Everyone look at him then turn their heads to me to see what I was going to say.

"No worries Randall your precious time will not be wasted for I am the puppets master and everyone is my puppets," I said calmly which annoy Randy even more. He glare at me, I just glare back. I broke my glare when I heard the bell ring to watch the match. Kim was standing there nerves as Jamie circle around her.

"How's your plan going," Randy ask.

"It's right on track," I said not taking my eyes off the match. Jamie put his face inches away from her, whisper something in her ear while grabbing her ass. Kim's eyes fill with fire as she pushes him down. He fell; she jumps on him and throws left and right hooks with full forces. I smile. He finally got a hold of her, throw her off him and she fly across the ring, I frown. He got up and so did she. She clotheslines him and he fell down on his back.

"She knocks him out," Beth said.

"That's my girl," I clap. She climbs on the top rope, flips off, and landed on her knees on Jamie, and throws the rock sign up in the air. She covers him.

"One… Two… Three," the referee slam his hand down. Kim looks over at us smiling. She ran over to us and hugs us.

"Kim comes sign your contract," Vince yells.

"OOHH," she ran over to Vince and sign the dotted line.

"Who's next," Vince asks.

"Me," Angel ran over as Kim ran back over to us and sat where Angel was seating.

"Any plans for this one," Randy asks.

"Plans," Kim ask.

"Randy shut the fuck up," I snap.

"It's just like old times," Kim said.

"Old times," Beth asks.

"Me and my plans," I glare at Kim.

"I want Santino," Angel said. "To wrestle," Angel adds quickly relives how weird it sounded.

"It still sounds dirty," I yell.

"Shut up you knows what I meant," she yells back.

"Well don't keep her waiting Santino go," Chris push him.

"I'm coming," he said. He went down and slide in the ring. Angel stare him down I could tell he was starting to get scared. I smile. Angel throws a punch at him out of nowhere. Santino pull on her hair. Marie, Kim, Beth, and Mickie, and I gasp.

"What," John ask.

"He pulled her hair," Beth said.

"So," Chris asks.

"Now her hair messed up," Marie looks at them like they were stupid.

"What the point," Randy snap.

"Messing up a girl's hair has major consequences," I said. Angel kicks Santino's legs making him fall face first. She grabs the back of Santino's head and slams it into the mat repeatedly.

"His bleeding," Carlito said. She rolls him over so he was on his back. She ran across the ring, bouncing off the ropes and gave him the people's elbow. She did that three more times and then did the STFU. Santino tap out immediately.

"Sign here," Vince said. She sign and ran over to us.

Kim's POV

Angel ran over to us. She hugs me then Julia. "You better win or you'll be stuck with Kristen and Abby harassing you. Brystin and Brad always hitting on you and no one's going to save you," Angel told her.

"Thanks Angel for words of support I feel no pressure," Julia said sarcastically.

"Come on Carlito," Julia mess up his hair. He jump up and put his arms around her.

"You know if you give me a little kiss I'll let you win," he point to his lips.

"Come on," Julia grabs his hand and pulls him down. He laces his fingers with hers. "Well aren't you friendly," she laugh. He smiles at her. She slides in the ring and Carilto check her out.

"I thought you said Jamie was a pervert," Angel asks Maria as the bell rang.

"You guys put me in the ring with a pervert," I yell.

"It work didn't it," she ask.

"Yes," I pout.

"No one answered my question," Angel said.

"Julia the type of girl that can turn even a total gentleman into a pervert," Randy snap.

"Excuse me you don't even know her," Angel yell, standing up.

"Please I know her," he stood up in the walk way by the seats.

"What the hell do you know about her," she asks.

"Her dad is Troy Aikman, he use to play football for the Dallas Cowboys. Her mom is Libby Aikman a cook. She learned to skate in the 8th grade by Rob Drydek. She went to Dallas middle school," he list up things he knew about her.

"What are you a stalker," Beth asks. Randy glares at her.

"How do you know so much about Julia," Angel asks.

"We use to date in the 8th grade," Randy said, everyone got confuse except me. "Ask Kim," he said. Everyone turn their head towards me.

"The wrestler," I told Angel.

"I really don't like you now, she cried for like three days did you know that," Angel yell.

"Three," he repeats.

"Yeah and it took me at least three years to convince her you weren't the love of her life" Angel yell.

"You did what," he snaps.

"What did who do," Carlito stood next to Julia, who was stood next to Randy.

"You won," Angel hug Julia.

Julia's POV

"You didn't watch me," I ask.

"Drama queen over her occupy all the time," Angel hiss, pointing at Randy. I look at Randy who was staring at me smiling.

"You got the ego smasher," Kim point to the red spot on Carlito's head.

"You should get ice on it," Maria said.

"I'll walk you," I told Carlito.

"No it's okay, I'll go join Santion and Jamie. See ya," he walks off. I look back at Randy who was still staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Do you have a problem Randall," I ask. He grabs me by the hips and throws me against the wall and kisses me passionately. The monkey started doing flips in my stomach; my whole body shakes a little, and memories of Randy and I having a good time play in my head. I couldn't take it anymore so I slap him. Which didn't make him pull away but grab my wrist, slam them against the wall over my head, move his body so I was just in between the wall and him, and I couldn't move. He licks my lips but I wasn't going to let him in. He bites down really hard on it, which made me, cry out in pain and he slips his tongue in. I felt all the weights go off me and his tongue leave my mouth. I saw Chris and John holding Randy back.

"Her lips bleeding Randy," Mickie slap him. I touch my lip then look at my hand and saw blood. I glare at Randy.

"It took me a long time to get over us too," Randy said. I remember when I cried three days straight and all trust issue I had and still have. I cry, looking at my feet.

"We should go Vince says we leave in two days," I walk out. I heard Kim and Angel footsteps behind me. I got in the backseat. Kim went in the passenger seat and Angel in the driver seat. We drove off.

"You okay," Kim ask.

"I'm okay, I knew I was going to have to face him being in the WWE and all. I just didn't expect it to get so extreme so fast," I wipe my tears.

"We'll make sure it never happen again unless you want him," Angel look at me in the review mirror.

"Thanks," I whimper, looking out the window.


	3. Roommate

I sat between Kim and Angel on the plane to Anaheim, California where raw would take place. I felt something run up and down my side. "Kim stops," I snap.

"I didn't do anything," Kim yell. I felt a tickle on the other side.

"Angel not you to," I sneers.

"What the hell is your problem," Angel asks.

"You guys keep on tickling my sides," I narrow my eyes.

"Dude I'm not touching you I swear," Angel said. I felt it again, I move as quickly as I could and grab the hand. "Ha Ha see you guys are," I yell then stop seeing it wasn't their hand. The hand was between the two seats. I yank the hand forwards; I heard something hit the back of the chair. I look over and saw Ted face against the back of my chair.

"Sorry," I look back at Kim and Angel.

"Ted you ass," I hiss.

"You got to admit it was funny," he said.

"Remember that Ted," I said then face forward.

"What, what does that mean," he kick the back of my chair.

"Ted bothers someone else," I said.

"You know you love my attention," he teases.

"You're a big flirt aren't you Teddy bear," I wink at him.

"Everyone sits back in your sit we will be landing shortly," the announcer said.

"Talk to you in a few Teddy bear," I turn around and sat down. Angel and Kim gave me a knowing smile.

"What," I ask.

"Shameless flirt," Kim shook her head.

"What not," I blush.

"You're going to make an ugly love triangle," Angel scolds me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently.

"Randy and now Ted you little skank," Kim tease.

"Yes we landed now come lets go," I jump out of my seat.

"No changing of subject," Angel said.

"Hi John," I said knowing it would shut Angel up.

"Hey Julia, Kim, Angel," John smile at Angel, making her blush a little.

"Nice blush," Kim told Angel. She glares at us.

"I didn't say it," I put my hands up in defense. John laughs and walk off of the plane and we follow him.

"I will get you back," Angel hiss in my ear.

"Bring it baby," I said as we walk to the baggage claim.

"Shameless flirting again," Kim said.

"I can't help it, I'm a naturally shameless flirt," I grab my luggage.

"Well you should stop it before someone gets hurt," Angel grabs her stuff.

"But it fun," I whine.

"Just cause it fun doesn't mean it a good thing," Kim grab her suitcase.

"What hotel are we staying at," I ask.

"Hilton," Angel said.

"Cab," Kim ask.

"Duh," I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Not duh we could rent a car," Kim mocking me when she said duh.

"But are we," I ask.

"Next week," Angel said. I stuck my tongue out at Kim, pull out my cell phone and dial zero.

"Hi operator can I get a cab company," I ask.

"Sure things miss," the guy said. Someone take the phone out of my hands, and hang it up.

"Who the hell do you think you are," I snap at the person.

"I think am Randy Orton," Randy smirk at me.

"What gives you the right to do that," I ask.

"Well I rent a car and you guy can just ride with me instead get a cab," he said. I look back at Kim and Angel, who watching us with curious eyes.

"Sure," I nod.

"Are these your bags," he point at the bag that was by my feet.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay then come on," he grab my bags and walk to the rent a car place. I follow him close behind me.

"Come on we are catching a ride with Randy," I yell as we walk past them. They look at me confused but follow along anyways. We stop in front of a truck. Randy put my bags in the back and then Kim's and Angel's. I got in the passenger seat after Kim pushes me by the door. Her and Angel got in the back.

"Off to the hotel we go," Randy start up the car and drove off. The car was filled with awkward tension. When we finally stop at the hotel and park the car we all just sat there.

"Okay well umm let's go," Angel got out of the car. We all follow her lead. I step on the tire and pass Angel and Kim their things before grabbing mine. I was having a hard time getting down. Randy pick me up and put me down on the ground.

"Thanks," I look at my feet.

"You're welcome," he smile. I walk into the hotel and a lady stop us.

"Are you four from WWE," she asks.

"Yes," we all answer at the same time.

"Mr. Adamle is waiting for you all in there," she point to a door.

"Shall we," Randy wraps his arm around my waist.

"Sure," I said confused, letting me lead me into the meeting room. Randy pulls out my chair. I look at him oddly and sat down. He sat on the opposite side of me.

"What's up with the gentle man act," Angel whisper.

"I don't have a smallest clue," I whisper back.

"We're just waiting for the other two," Vince said. John and Jericho came in and sat down.

"Why you are all here is because you three never really learn how to act," Vince looks at Kim, Angel, and I.

"No," I shook my head.

"We did go to drama club for a while in high school," Kim said.

"Until we got banned from it," I look at Angel.

"What his hands are not supposed to go there," Angel pouts.

"What did she do," Chris asks.

"Give him a black eye," I said.

"Well anyway you guys will be helping them," Vince said. "In fact you will be rooming together for a while," he adds. "Randy with Julia," he said. I look at Randy, he smile at me. "Angel and John," Vince said.

"Maybe you'll see him in his boxers," I whisper in her ear. She blushes and slaps me.

"Now I'm going to get you two times," Angel hiss.

"Chris and Kim," Vince said. They all look at me.

"What I don't always have a comment," I protest.

"You can all check in now" Vince got up and walks out. Randy and I check in and went to our room, with the awkward tension hanging around us. I sat on my bed and he sat on his, we were facing each other.

"So why you start wrestling," Randy ask.

"My anger management coach told me to pick a sport that let me get my anger out," I explain.

"Do you still go to that," he asks.

"Not since high school," I said.

"I'm sorry for what I did three day ago and you know long ago," he said.

"I forgave you a long time ago for that Randy, it's not your fault you were 13 you had to do as your parents told you," I said.

"But I could have," he was saying but I cut him off.

"Lets the past be in the past, start a new," I offer.

"But I don't want start a new," he said.

"Call a truce then," I smile.

"Yeah I can deal with that," he reaches his hand out of me to shake. I had to lean half of my body off the bed to reach it.

"So when are we going to start the drama lesson," I ask.

"Acting lesson and tomorrow," he told me.

"Okay," I close my eyes, letting sleep take over me.


	4. Thank You

I felt someone's cold hand land on my stomach to shaking me. I push the hand off of me and sat up. I glared a smiling Randy. "Your hands are icy cold," I hiss.

"Your hair messy," he ignores my comment.

"Why did you wake me up," I look at the clock seeing it was five in the morning.

"We're going to the gym," he said.

"Why so early," I ask.

"Got to get there before anyone else unless you want fan crowding you," he said.

"I don't have fans," I groan.

"You will soon so get use to it," he pulls me up. I groan, pushing out him out of the way, and got my clothes. I went into bathroom to change my clothes. I throw my hair up in a pony tail and put my shoes on.

"Happy," I walk out of the bathroom.

"Let's go," he leads me out the room and to the car.

"You could have gone by yourself," I said as he starts up the car.

"Where the fun in that," he speed off.

"I feel like I'm going to need this," I put my seatbelt on.

"I'm not a bad driver," he said.

"Good drivers don't speed off of the parking lot into the highway," I said.

"That's a onetime thing," he said.

"I haven't spent a lot of time with you lately so how should I know if you're a bad driver or not," I said.

"Well I'm telling you I'm not," he defend himself.

"No one thinks there a bad driver," I said.

"Shut up," he laughs.

"What," I snap.

"We're here so shut up," he got out of the car and I follow after him. We walk into the gym, I look around, and my eyes stop on Kim and Angel. I ran over to them.

"Randy an ass, he wake me up very rudely might I add," I told them.

"Chris did the same to me," Kim pouts.

"John didn't, he let me know we were going to wake up early," Angel smiles. Kim and I glare at her.

"What you can't blame me that my acting coach is decent enough to tell me when we waking up early," she said.

"Where are the guys," I ask.

"In the weight room we told them we need water break," Kim explains.

"How long ago was that," I ask.

"Like 10-15 minutes ago," Angel said.

"Looks like your Teddy Bear coming over," Kim said. I felt a muscular arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Hey Julia," he smile.

"Hi Teddy Bear," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Feisty," he said.

"Kim, Angel how fucking long is your water breaks going to be," John yell.

"We got to go," Angel drag Kim along with her.

"Seem like fate want us to be alone," Ted said.

"I'm not sure if that fate," I laugh at his cheesy line.

"Julia," Jericho barks.

"Yes," I ask.

"You get your ass in here," he point at me and then to the room they were in.

"Why are you yelling," I ask.

"Because we are all in here except for you," he said.

"Even Randy," I ask.

"Yes even Randy," he snaps.

"Can Ted come," I ask.

"Sure we'll need all the help we can get with you three," he said.

"Come on Teddy Bear," I drag him along. Chris went in first and we follow after him.

"Why is Ted here," Randy glare.

"His here to help us control these manic," Chris told him.

"Your acting coach is grumpy," I told Kim.

"Chris isn't a morning person," John inform me.

"I'll be right back," I ran out.

"What the hell," Chris yells. I got a big cup and put coffee in it, before walking back into the room and put it in Chris face. He just looks at it.

"It's coffee it'll make your mood better," I smile.

"Thank you," he took it from me.

"You're welcome," I sat on Ted's lap, who was sitting next to Angel. "What up Teddy Bear," I mess up his hair.

"Let's start working out," John said.

While I was lifting weights Angel came up to me. "Julia wants to see who can run the longest," Angel said.

"Sure what are we betting on this time," I ask.

"Whoever loses has to pack the other clothes for a month," Angel said, after thinking about it for awhile. We went over to the treadmill.

"Ready… Set…. Go," I yell.

"You look nice running," Randy stood in front of me, stares at my chest.

"Don't stare at my chest you pervert," I yell.

"Don't worry Randy the view in the back is just as good," Ted yell from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Ted sitting there.

"This isn't fair someone distract Angel, John go," I demand.

"I'm a heavy sleepier and I share a room with her so no," John shook his head. Angel stuck her tongue out at me. I look over at Randy.

"I'm a very light sleepier," Randy said.

"Damn," I hiss.

My legs were in so much pain but I kept pushing myself because I didn't want to lose. Randy and Ted move their chairs in front of me.

"Your right Randy the front view is so much better," Ted said. Randy smirks at me. Angel hit the ground with a lout thump panting.

"Yes," I turn off the treadmill and fell to the ground, panting.

"This is even better then when she was running," Randy told Ted. I flip him off.

"Here," Chris put a cup in my face. I look at it, wondering what was in it. "It's water it'll make you feel better," he mock me. I smile, drinking it.

"Thanks Chris," I hug him. "Damn you stink," I push him away. "Randy I want to go to the hotel," I demand.

"What I didn't even get to work out much," he said.

"Well next time you shouldn't be such a pervert," I said.

"Fine that's go," he walk out, I follow him to the car.

"Damn you do stink," Randy pull out of the parking lot.

"Shut up," I snap.

"Whatever B.O. girl," he laughs.

"I have been running for two hours what do you expect," I sneer.

"Sorry, didn't know you were so sensitive," he put his hand on my thigh.

"Don't touch me I stink," I slap his hand away.

"You'll feel better after your bath," he said. The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got to the hotel room, I grab a pair of panties, bra, skirt, and black off the shoulder sweater. I went into the bathroom and took a bath. I walk back out and sat next to Randy on the couch.

"Randy can we go eat," I ask.

"No," he flips through a book.

"What you reading," I ask.

"The script for tomorrow," he said.

"Really I want to see," I took it out of his hand. He glares at me. "Oh I get to be mean to you," I flip through the script.

"You're mean to everyone," he said.

"Can we order room serves," I ask.

"Sure," he nods.

"I want French toast," I told him. He got on the phone and order, as I read more of the script. Randy came back and sat next to me.

"This is going to be fun," I said.

"You guy remind me of evolution in a way," he said.

"Except were better," I smile.

"Sure," he laughs. He stares at my face.

"What," I ask.

"I knew a bath would make you feel better," he smiles. There was a knock at the door. "It's probable the food, I'll get it," he said. He came back with food in his hand.

"That was fast," I said.

"So what's up with you and Ted or should I say Teddy Bear," he put the food down on the table.

"Nothing," I shrug.

"Don't seem like it," he narrow his eyes.

"Well it is," I glare.

"You call him Teddy Bear," he sigh frustrated.

"So that's my nick name for him," I roll my eyes, not seeing the point of this conversation.

"That the very opposite of a nickname, they are suppose to make name shorter, his name is Ted you can't get any shorter than that," he told me like I was little kid.

"It my pet name for him then," I glare.

"Whatever it not likes you're gonna do better than me," he sneer.

"You know what Randy you haven't change at all your still the same arrogant, egotistic jackass" I yell.

"Neither have you, your still the same rude, wise ass bitch," he yells.

After a long period of silent I call his name, "Randy."

"Yes," he sighs.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what the food," he asks.

"No, well yes that too but thanks for not changing," I smile.

"Same to you," he smiles back at me. "So you done eating," he look at my empty plate.

"Yes," I nod.

"Let's get started," he grabs the script.

"Fine slave driver," I roll my eyes.


	5. Prep Work

I throw one of my high heels at a sleeping Randy. "What the hell?" Randy snaps, sitting up. I throw my other high heel and it nails him right in the forehead.

"Payback is a bitch," I yell.

"I had a reason to wake you up," he sneers.

"So did I," I said innocently.

"Really and what reason it that," he ask.

"Today I'm going to make my debut," I sat on my bed.

"Raw don't start until nine pm," he said.

"What's your point," I ask.

"That's not in till 14 hours," he looks at the clock that read seven am.

"So I'm excited and I need someone to share that excitement with," I explain. He shot me a glare before heading to the bathroom. There was a knock on the door; I jump up to go get it. I open the door to see Kim standing there.

"Hi Kim," I wave.

"Hey Julia we have to beat the arena in12 pm," she said.

"What, why," I ask.

"Because we have to make our separate entrance videos then our team one, pick out our ring attire, our photo shoot, then we have a meeting," Kim told me.

"Okay then come in so we can decide what we're going to do until then," I let her in. She walks in and we both sat on my bed. Randy walks out of the bathroom glaring at me.

"Hi Kim" Randy smile.

"Hi Randy, why is Julia shoe on your bed," she ask.

"She throws them at me while I was sleeping," he said. Kim looks at me.

"Payback," I said.

"I thought you're a light sleepier," Kim ask Randy.

"Trust me he is every little noise he toss and turns, I was so scared he was going to wake up," I said.

"I wish I could wake up early then Chris but I don't think I can," she said.

"Yeah, you're a late sleeper. I'm surprise you're even up this early," I nod.

"Chris wakes me up to tell you the news," she said.

"What news," Randy asks.

"That we have to go to the arena at 12," I told him.

"The first days is going to seem like the longest," he said.

"Five hours until then so what can we do," I wonder out loud.

"You're so damn restless," Randy sighs.

"That's our Julia," Kim hugs me.

"Let's go to the skate park," I suggest.

"Julia only you can skate," Randy shook his head.

"Fine then but I'm still going to bring my skateboard, no matter where we go," I said.

"Even if we go to the movies," Kim asks.

"Yes," I nod, stubbornly.

"What the hell are you going to do with a skateboard there," she said.

"I'll skate down the rows and jump over seats," I said.

"In that case we are not going to the movies," she said.

"Let's call Angel see what she doing," I grab my cell phone and dial her number.

"What Julia," Angel yawns.

"Did I wake you up," I ask.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well too fuckin' bad get your ass up and come to my room," I yell before hanging up my phone.

"You're going to get your ass kicked," Kim said.

"Whatever that just means she'll get here faster," I shrug.

"I'm going to go put on some jeans," I look down at my tank top and boxer. I went to the bathroom, pull on my wash out jeans and slip on a pair of black socks. I walk back out to my bag of shoes.

"What shoe do I want to wear," I ask myself.

"How about the one you throw at me," Randy holds them in the air.

"Those are high heels, I feel like wearing sneaker today," I said.

"Why is that," he asks.

"Cause I feel like skating and I can't skate with heels on," I roll my eyes. Someone tackle me down and started messing up my hair. I push the person off of me. I glare at a laughing Angel. I got up and turn my head to look in the mirror, my hair look like I've been electrocuted. "Asshole you fuck up my hair," I yell trying to sound angry but end up laughing.

"Bitch you wake me up," she got up.

"You were going to have to wake up sooner or later," I smile.

"So I had four more hours," she pouts.

"Why did John keep you up all night," I wink at her.

"No," she blushes and punches me.

"Sure," I grab my hair brush to tame my hair.

"So why did I have to come here, you guys aren't doing shit," Angel looks around.

"You have to help us decide what we are going to do," I said.

"So you wake me up to think for you," Angel asks.

"Yup," I laugh.

"Well you guys only have three and a half more hours now," Randy look at the clock.

"You're not coming," Angel ask.

"Why would you go to the arena to watch you guys do stuff," he asks.

"Because we are so beautiful," I flip my hair.

"Keep thinking that," he said. We all gasp and tackle him to the ground.

"Calm down I take it back you guys are beautiful," he yell. We got off of him and sat on my bed. "I have an idea," Randy said.

"First time for everything," Angel teases.

"How about I introduce you to everyone," he glares at her.

"Sure," Kim nods.

"You right Angel there is a first time for everything," I laugh.

"Okay let's go before I change my mind," he walks out the door to the elevator, with us following him.

"Where are you taking us," Kim asks.

"Down to the cafe in the hotel that's where all of the superstar will be," he said.

"How do you know that," Angel asks.

"Because that where they normal are," he said.

"What if there not," I ask.

"What are you guys working as a team to annoy me," he asks.

"Why would you say that," Kim turns her head to the side as if she was confuses. The elevator open up and he walk out, we quickly follow him.

"Hey guys," Randy said to Ted, Cody, Batista, and Kelly. There was three chairs left

"Hi Randy," they greet back.

"Hi Teddy Bear," I sat on his lap sideways.

"Hey," he hugs you. Kim, Angel and Randy sat down.

"You know you could get another chair Julia," Randy glare.

"Yeah but Teddy Bear cozy," I lay my head on Ted's shoulder.

"Hey don't be rude introduce us to the new diva," Kelly scolds Randy, which got a giggle out of all of us.

"I'm Julia, that's Kim and that's Angel," I point at my friends.

"Hi," Angel and Kim wave at everyone.

"So Julia Ted talks about you a lot," Kelly smirk. Ted blush.

"Well so do I," I mess up his hair. He slaps my hand away and fixes his hair. "Your mean I'm finding another seat," I pull up another seat next to Ted.

"You're mad at me but you seat next to me," Ted asks.

"You don't want me to sit next to you," I ask.

"No that's…" he was saying when I cut him off.

"Fine then Ted I'll sit next to Randy," I move my seat next to Randy. He put his arm around me. I laugh at the shock look on Ted's face. "I'm a girl Teddy Bear, I'm a pro at twisting a man words," I giggle.

"Amen," all of the girl yell.

"We guys got game too," Batista said defensively.

"Really now," Kelly asks.

"Yeah I mean we can give you girls that look that makes you melt," Batista puff his chest out.

"We can do that too," Angel roll her eyes.

"Yeah but ours get us out of trouble," Cody smirk.

"Ours gets us what we want," I smirk back at him.

"We know how to say what you want hear," Cody said.

"So you're good at lying," I ask.

"You're really good at the twisting thing," Cody pouts.

"I know," I said proudly.

"I'm going to watch myself around you," Cody narrows his eyes at me.

"That's safe thing for you to do," I nod.

"So how long were you guys been friend," Kelly ask.

"I've been friends with Julia ever since preschool," Kim told them.

"She can talk," Ted said making Kim blush. I kick him from under the table. "What I never really heard her talk," Ted rub his leg.

"So she shy," Angel snap.

"I can see your very protect of each other," Cody smile.

"How did you meet Angel," Randy asks.

"I meet her at one of the Dallas cow boy parties," I said.

"That's a funny story," Kim laughs.

"Not as funny as how you and Julia meet," Angel smile.

"Well don't leave us in the dark, tell us them," Randy said.

"I meet Kim in preschool," I said.

"The teacher sat next to each other and this boy starts throwing crayons at us," Kim explain.

"What you guys do," Randy asks.

"I started crying," Kim admits.

"I throw the crayons back yelling didn't your daddy ever teach you how to be a gentlemen," I smile.

"The boys were like no girl can throw crayons at me and they tackled Julia and they started wresting on the floor," Kim laugh.

"They kept pulling my hair," I pout.

"Even then you were a short tempered punk," Angel said.

"The teacher pulled us part and Kim backed me up every since then we were best friends," I ignore Angel's comments.

"I know you didn't just ignore my comment," Angel said.

"I just did," I look around the table and saw only Kelly laughing.

"Why is that funny," Dave asks.

"Because can you picture four years old rolling around the ground fighting it's cute," Kelly squeal.

"I guess," Dave shrug.

"So what's your and Angel story," Ted ask.

"We were at a Dallas Cowboy's party and I was dancing with my date," I said.

"A boy I was talking to at the time," she said.

"I didn't know that," I defend myself.

"So what happened," Dave ask.

"Well we were dancing and out of nowhere some whore spilled her grape juice on me," I said.

"I didn't even like grape juice, I just got it to spill on your white dress," Angel laughs.

"She was all like, opps well I'm sure it was cheap, it looks cheap," I said.

"She throws a fist at me and we started fighting," Angel said.

"Yeah you mess me up," I rub my back thinking about how painful it was to get the little pieces of glass all out.

"Me mess you up, please girl you messed me up," Angel roll her eyes.

"You throw the glass cup at my back," I point.

"You throw me on the floor," Angel yells.

"You slammed me against the wall," I glare.

"You push me into the pool and tried to drown me," Angel snap.

"You're both crazy bitches," Randy said making everyone laugh.

"So what happen with the boy," Kelly asks.

"Nothing he was just my friend that went with me to the party because I need a date, his names Brystin," I told them.

"Brystin how is he," Randy asks.

"Good, run his own garage now," I said.

"You know Brystin," Dave asks.

"Yeah he was my best friend when I was going to Dallas middle school," Randy said.

"So you guy knew each other before," Cody point to me and Randy.

"They dated," Ted announces. I glare at him.

"You told Ted," Randy asks.

"Yes I told his my teddy bear," I defend myself.

"Was Randy a good boyfriend," Cody asks.

"For the most part," I smile.

"Did you hook up with this Brystin," Kelly looks at Angel.

"No I found out his was the biggest pervert ever," Angel said. Kim, Randy and I laugh knowing first hand that he was.

"So you guy know each other for a long time," Dave said.

"Yes we even have a song," Kim said.

"Really what song," Cody asks.

"Homegurlz by lala," Angel smiles.

"So do you guys have funny story about each other," Ted ask.

"Trying to get us to turn on each other," I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe," he smirks.

"One time Julia was riding her skateboard she noticed something shiny on the ground and she smack into a wall," Kim told them. I gasp as everyone laugh.

"Yeah well this one time Kim was wear heels because her crush at the time said he thought girls in heels were sexy," I said but was cut off by Angel laughing loudly.

"What the hell Angel at least let me finish the story," I snap.

"Okay, Okay sorry," she calm herself down. I open my mouth and Angel started laughing again.

"Do you want tell the story," I ask.

"Yeah sure," she smiles. "Kim walking up to the guy right and she trying to look all hot and not fall then she trips and fell right into the guy crotch" Angel said, making everyone laugh. Kim was face was red from embarrassment.

"Really Angel you think that's funny because what I think is funny is the time when we decide to spray painted our names in the gym," Kim said saying when Angel cut her off.

"Don't do it," Angel warns.

"You're just cutting off everyone today," I smirk making Angel glare at me.

"So in the middle of doing it security caught us and we had to jump this fence, Julia and I made it over but Angel's pants got stuck at the top and security starts shaking the fence. Angle ends up falling off but here the thing her pants were still on top of the fence," Kim giggle, everyone started laughing. Cody laugh so hard he fell out of his chair.

"Yeah and why don't you tell them what you guys my so called best friends did," Angel glares.

"We ran all the way to my house laughing," I smile.

"What can of best friends are you guys," Dave asks.

"What it not like she was in any real danger," Kim protest.

"What kind of underwear were you wearing," Kelly asks.

"Granny panties," I laugh, along with everyone else. Angel leans over Kim to hit me. "What she asked," I smile.

"I think the funniest was when Julia got drunk decided to go up on the stage and dance like this," Angel got up doing all this stupid dances moves."But what made it the best time ever was when she fell off the stage and she was wearing a skirt and nothing under it because she take off her thong and throw it into the crowd a minute before that. So she everyone saw everything," Angel smirk at me. Everyone started laugh, Ted and Dave join Cody on the floor.

"Really Angel because you didn't find it funny when," I was about to tell an embarrassing story about her but Randy cut me off.

"Okay guy enough before someone gets hurt," Randy got off the floor holding his side.

"What that not fair I got two embarrassing story shared they only got one," I snap.

"How old are you, it not fair, what are you five," Randy ask. I glare him. "Come on we got to go to the arena," Randy said. All three of our eyes went wide and jump out of our seats, and ran all the way to the car.

"Where's Randy," Kim look around.

"His probable walking here," I said.

"He has the keys right," Angel ask.

"Yes Angel he has the key, why else would we standing by the car waiting for Randy," I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't asking asshole I was just saying," Angel yell.

"Well thanks for telling us something we already know," I snap.

"Okay you guy we need to say sorry for what we did to each other back there and make up," Kim said. We sigh knowing she was right.

"Sorry," Angel put her head down.

"Sorry," I play with my hair.

"I'm sorry too," Kim nods.

"Oh that so sweet," Randy mocks putting his hand over his heart.

"It took you long enough," Angel snaps. Randy unlocks the car and got in, ignoring her completely. We got in after him.

"I can't believe you ignored me, you've been hanging out with Julia too much," Angle said as Randy start up the car.

"You make it sound like hanging out with me is a bad thing," I said, as he pull out of the parking lot and head towards the arena.

"It is, you're a bad influence. You turn people evil," Angel teases.

"Oh come on you guys didn't you just make up," Randy smirk.

"Yeah come on guys play nice," Kim scold us.

"Fine," Angel pouts.

"Why don't we listen to some music that way there no talking," Randy turn on the radio. The song poker face by Lady GaGa came on. Angle and I smile at each other and started sing and dancing in our sit to the song together.

"Nice to see you guys are playing nice," Kim said. We glare at her. "Don't turn on me," Kim said.

"No one going to turn on anyone because we are here," Randy turn off the car. I look up in amazement at the arena from the window. I open the car door and jump out to the arena with Kim and Angel following right behind me. I try to open the door but it was lock. I look back and saw Randy swing a key around walking slowly.

"It that the key to the arena," Angel yell.

"Yeah what do you think they leave the door open, so anyone can walk in," Randy asks.

"Well get your ass over here," Kim snaps.

"Just wait I'm almost there," Randy said three feet away from us. He walks like an old man. When he final got over to us, Angle slap him."What was that for," he asks.

"For walking slowly to annoy us," Angel snaps and took the keys from Randy. She unlock the door. Angel and Kim walk in.

"Never keep Angel waiting," I told him before walk in after them.

"You could have told me that before," he rubs his shoulder.

"Where do we go," Kim asks Randy.

"I'll lead you guys," Randy said. We follow Randy and he leads us to a room with a camera guy and Chris and John.

"Hi guys," I smile.

"Hey which one of you is Kim," the camera guy asks.

"That would be her," I point at Kim.

"Hi, I'm Kevin and I'll be shooting your theme video," Kevin stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kim shook his hand.

"So what song do you want," Kevin asks.

"Hard by Rihanna," Kim answers.

"Okay then well your character for the most part is a sweet funny one that keeps the other two out of trouble," Kevin said.

"What are we going to do," Kim ask.

"Come on," Randy grabs my arm.

"We're not going to watch," I ask.

"No you guys are going to do yours," Randy told me.

"I'll lead you," John wraps an arm around to lead her out of the room. I could hear her giggling down the hall.

"And I'll lead you," Randy pull on my arm. I follow him down the hall to a room. I went into a room and saw a lady playing around with a camera. Randy clears his throat.

"Hi Randy, you must be Julia," she turn to me not even giving Randy a chance to reply.

"Yeah that's me," I smile.

"My names Katty," she introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you," I said

"Your character is the leader right," she said.

"Kind of," I rub the back of my neck.

"Your character's a skater chick who doesn't want take crap from anyone," Katty said.

"Sound like me," I smile.

"Here you can do a few tricks with this skateboard," Katty hand me a skateboard with the WWE logo all over it. I look around and saw a rail and benches.

"I can work with this," I drop the skateboard.

"Action," she said. I got on it and grind the bench and did a kick flip off the bench. "Okay that's enough," Katty said. I stop and kick the skateboard up into my hands."What song do you want," Katty ask.

"Black Sheep by Gin Wigmore," I said.

"Good song," she wrote it down. "Why don't we go to the stairs and do a few tricks there," she said.

"Sure," I follow her out the door."Come on," I call to Randy as I walk out the door.

"I'm coming," Randy follow us. We stop at the stairs. I climb up them.

"Okay action," Katty said. I got on the skateboard and jump over the stairs. "Okay cut I got in, why we don't go to the ring, so I can film you doing a few moves," Katty said.

We walk to the ring, I slide in. "Who am I going do my moves on," I ask. We look at Randy.

"What me, why," Randy ask.

"Come on Randy, I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

"I know that, it just I don't like the idea of letting someone put their moves on me without even a fight," he said.

"Please Randy," I plead.

"Fine," he slides in.

"That's do your finishing move," Katty said.

"It going to look a little different since Randy taller than me," I said.

"Like how different," Katty asks.

"I'm going to need a running start to head butt him," I told her.

"Head butt," he asks.

"Yeah this is what you get for missing my match," I said.

"Okay get in place," Katty said. I made Randy stand in the middle of the ring. "Action," Katty yell. I ran towards him and jump to head butt him. He fell down and as he was falling down I kick him in the forehead. "Cut, that as good," Katty said.

"You kick hard," Randy held his forehead.

"If we get one of you jumping off the ropes then we'll be done," Katty said. We look at Randy again.

"Fine," he lay on the ground. I got up on the ropes.

"Action," Katty yell. I flip off the ropes and did a Swanton Bomb. "Cut," she said. I sat on Randy's stomach.

"You know that how you should pin your opponents," Randy said.

"How," I ask.

"Sitting on the stomach," he said.

"That would be different," I said liking that idea.

"Yes it would," Katty said.

"Okay that's what I'll do," I stood up.

"See you guy later I got to put this together," Katty walks up the ramp.

"Bye Katty thanks," I wave.

"You're welcome," she went backstage.


	6. Lights, Camera, Action

We were about to get out of the ring when we saw Angel and Kim were racing down the ramp. "Ha I get shoot my moves in the ring move first," Kim yell as Kevin, Chris, and John walk out to the ring.

"What are you guys doing," Chris ask Randy I.

"I didn't even notice you there," Angel look at us confuse.

"Yeah me neither," Kim gave us the same look.

"We just finish my ring film," I roll my eyes at them.

"Actually since your all here we can do your ring film for group theme video," Kevin said.

"What do you want us to do," Angel asks.

"How about some tag teamwork in play," Kevin said.

"Come on Randy," I order him.

"NO," Randy slides out of the ring.

"I'll do it since someone scared," John slide in the ring.

"Okay action," Kevin yells. Kim cups her hands and I put my foot on it. She throws me in the air and did a flip and kick John in the chin making John fall back. "Cut," Kevin yell.

"Chris you're up" John gets out of the ring.

"Okay then," Chris got in the ring.

"Ready," Kevin ask. We nod our heads. "Action," Kevin said. Kim got on the ropes, Angel push Chris back a little I put my foot out and trip him making him fall on his back. Kim jump off the ropes give him an elbow to the ribs. "Cut," Kevin said.

"Okay Randy you're in," Chris said roll out of the ring. Randy climbs in the ring.

"Action," Kevin said. Angel gave him a right hook follow by a left one then kick him in the balls, Randy fell over to the side holding his family jewels. "Cut," Kevin yell. "Okay that wasn't tag team action but it'll do good for your ring filming," Kevin said.

"What do I do now," I ask.

"Your photoshoot," Kevin said.

"Okay comes on Randy get your lazy butt up," I slide out of the ring. Randy rolls out of the ring.

"My nuts hurt," he holds them.

"Keep that information to yourself," I laugh, walking up the ramp and backstage. Randy follow me slowly, I stop.

"Why did you stop," he asks.

"I don't know where to go," I said.

"Oh right follow me," he lead me down a few halls and into a room. I saw Katty playing with her camera again.

"Hey Julia here your ring attire we're going for the skate look for you," Katty point over to a dressing room. I walk into the room Randy follow me.

"You're not staying in here while I'm changing," I push him out and close the door. I change into the clothes they gave me. I look in the mirror and smile. I saw myself in a black skirt and had a belt with a big silver skull belt buckle that had black stars for eyes. I had a neon green bikini top on with a black fishnet top with selves that went down to my belly button. I kept my black vanz on. I slip on the fingerless gloves and walk out.

"You look hot," Randy look me up and down.

"I know," I said making Katty laugh.

"Okay this is going to be fast this is just for the web site," she said. I walk over to stand in front of her. "Wait doesn't forget the skateboard it's your thing," Katty said. I grab the skateboard and went in front of the camera, I became a total ham. I smile and did weird poses with my skateboard. "Give me the, I'm going kick your ass look," Katty said. I gave her what she wants. "Okay now were done," Katty said. I nod as Angel and Kim walk in follow by John and Chris.

"You're done," Angel asks.

"Yup," I smirk.

"How do you keep finishing before us," Kim asks.

"Because I'll be a step ahead of you guys," I stuck my tongue out at them.

"You walked into that one," John said.

"I like your ring attire," Kim change the subject.

"Thanks," I spin around.

"Your guys ring attire are in the changing room," Katty said. Kim and Angel walk into the changing room.

"You look good," Chris eye my chest. Randy put his arm around my shoulder and pulls me over to him.

"Thanks I love the belt buckle," I look down at my belt buckle.

"Yeah that's my favorite part too," Chris smile.

"Liar, Liar pants on fire," John yells, pointing at Chris. I giggle as Chris went red. Kim and Angel walk out. Kim was wearing black skinny jeans and a black top with skulls of every color on it all over with black converse. She had on a bunch of black jelly bracelets. Angel was wearing a mini shorts with glitter all over it. She had a tight black tank top with a pink tank top layered over it with a big black skull necklace that had pink hearts for eyes.

"Well you guys look almost as hot as me," I smile.

"Please you wish you look this good," Angel teases.

"Okay let's not start a fight which one of you wants to go first," Katty laugh.

"I'll go first get this over with," Kim walks in front of the camera. She looks at the camera like a deer in head lights.

"Come Julia let make her laugh," Angel push me.

"Sure," I push her back. We walk in front of the camera. Angel and I jump up and down, waving at Kim like we were her fan girls. Which made Kim put on a small smile and her face giggling. Katty took a few pictures of that. Angel point out a pen on the ground and ask me to pick it up. I did and while I was bends over, Angel grabs my hips and pulls me close to her. I look up at her and saw she was making a tap that motion. I gasp and stood up straight pushing Angel away. I glare at Angel. Kim laughs putting a big smile on her face. Katty took a couple more pictures. Kim started doing poses. Angel and I walk back over to the guys. I was still glaring at Angel.

"Hey you can't be mad we helped Kim look she comfortable now," Angel said.

"Your sexual harassment was not necessary," I said very seriously. Angel look at me and I look back at her. We both busted out laughing.

"Who taught you those big words," Angel jokes.

"You know I'm smart," I said. Kim came in between us.

"You're up," Kim told her. Angel went in front of the camera. Angel did some muscle poses and a bunch of other silly poses. Kim and I laugh at her at her muscle poses.

"Okay you guys now time for your team photo shoot," Katty said. Kim and I join Angel in front of the camera.

"You guys are mean. I didn't laugh when you guys were taking picture," Angel glare.

"You weren't here for mines," I said.

"And you love me so you wouldn't laugh," Kim made kissy faces at her.

"Right," Angle said.

"Do you want to have fun or do the storyline picture first," Katty ask.

"Storyline," we said at the same time.

"Okay then Julia gets in the middle and give me the, I run this look. Kim stands on her left and gives me the, I'm so innocent look. Angel stand on Julia's right and give me the, don't mess with me look," Katty said. We listen to her and she took her shots. "Now the fun one," Katty said. We play around doing a bunch of stupid things. "We are done, go see Kevin to finish your guy's team entrance video," Katty said.

"Do we change out of this first," Kim asks.

"No you'll be wearing it tonight so might as well keep it on," Katty shook her head.

"John leads the way," Angel order. He nods and walks out we follow him to where Kevin was.

"I just notice something," Kim said.

"What," I ask.

"We all are wearing skulls," Kim said.

"I wonder if there's a reason," Angel said.

"What song do you want," Kevin asks.

"Bad reputation by Joan Jett," we said.

"Give the camera a cocky look then do whatever you want but remember you guys are going to be wwe's party girls," Kevin said. "Skateboard Julia," Kevin reminds me.

"Right," I grab it from Randy. We went in front of the camera behind us was a bunch pillows.

"Action," Kevin said. We gave the camera a cocky look. Angel hit me with a pillow. I drop my skateboard and attack her. "Cut, you guys you are on the same team," Kevin sigh.

"Sorry," Angel and I put out head down.

"I'll cut out the part where you guys turn on each other so we still have the cocky look," Kevin said.

"Party girls drink and they dance," John suggests.

"Good, we can do that," Kevin said.

"I'll go get the beer," Chris went out and came back in with three budlight bottles. We grab one and open it up.

"It going be weird dancing with no music," Angel said.

"We can fix that," Randy went on YouTube with his I-phone and play Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.

"Action," Kevin yells. Angel dances by herself with bottle in hand. Kim jump up and down, head banging with bottle in hand. I grind my hips slowly while downing my beer. Kim pushes me right into Angel making us start our own little mosh pit. "Cut you guys that was good and in good timing to because it time for your guys meeting on the story line," Kevin look at the clock on the wall.

"John and I will be leaving you guys with Randy," Chris said.

"Finally those losers are out of our hair." I said making Chris and John glare at me.

"Bye Angel, Kim, Demon" John wave before they walk out.

"He was talking to you Randy," I look at him.

"Whatever lets go before we're late," Randy walk out the door. We follow him into a room that had long table. I sat down between Angel and Randy. Kim sat next to Angel. On the other side of the table was Ted, Cody, Mike (The Miz), and John Morrison. The head of the table was Vickie Guerrero.

"Welcome to the WWE, Angel, Kim, Julia," Vickie smile at her. We smile back. "The story lines is going to be that you girls are going to be wwe's new party girls and all guys around the table are your enemies," Vickie said.

"That simply," Kim ask.

"Of course not, later Julia and John will have secret love that will of course blow up in their face," Vickie explains.

"That sounds fun," I said sarcastically.

"Your little secret love will start not this week ECW but next week ECW, you guys will have to French kiss," Vickie told you guys.

"Now that really sound like fun," John smirks at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nice little pre view," Ted said. I grab the pen that I put in my pocket and throw it at him. I got him right on his forehead.

"I got awesome aim," I smile proudly.

"I know," Randy rub the spot where I hit him with my high heels.

"What your group name," Mike asks.

"I don't know," Angel look at Vickie.

"Angels of Hell," Vickie told us.

"What's up with the skulls," Kim asks.

"It's your guy's symbol," Vickie said. She turns to look at the clock. "RAW going to be on soon, that means Julia, Angel, Kim, Mike, and John get your ass out there," Vickie wave her hand playfully. We got up and went out.

"You remember all your lines," Randy asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I walk to the curtain.

"See you guys out there," Mike walk out with John as their music play. We stay backstage waiting for our cue.

"This match going to be easy," Morrison said.

"Yeah seen we're facing three rookies," The Miz said.

"We suppose to have another partner but we figure we don't need another partner," John said.

"So come out and face us," Miz yell. Bad reputation by Joan Jett went off. I went down on my skate doing a bunch of tricks, Kim head bang out, and Angel jump and dance her way down. We all side in the ring from different sides.

"What going on here, we can't wrestle them there girls, Vickie," Morrison yell.

"I don't blame you I'd be scared too," I grab a microphone.

"Scared please why would we be scared of you," Morrison asks.

"Who the hell are you guys," Miz ask.

"Glad you asked I'm Julia Aikman," I introduce myself.

"Angel Romo," she smirks.

"And I'm Kim Kleat," Kim said.

"Wait Aikman, Romo aren't those Dallas quarter backs," John asks.

"Yes," Angel and I said proudly.

"They suck they didn't even make the play off this year," Miz said. Angel launch at him but I held her back.

"Calm down," I look at her. "It'll be sweeter when we win and he has to eat his words," I smirk at Miz before walking past him making sure to bump his shoulder while going to our corner.

"Hey we want that corner," Johnny yells.

"To fuckin bad," Kim yell, making Angel and I laugh.

Angel tags me in after beating up John and even took his fluffy jacket. I head butt Miz, kick him in the forehead as he fell. His hat fell off his head. I pick it up and put it on my head. I sat on his stomach. "One… Two… Three." the referee counts. Angel and Kim went in the ring and the referee put our hands in the air. We got out of the ring and went backstage. The camera follows us into our locker room. Angel and Kim sat on the couch while I went over to the mirror.

"I'm sad I didn't get anything," Kim pouts.

"You can have Morrison's jacket, it's itchy," Angel throws the jacket at Kim.

"Yes," she hugs the jacket. They both look at me flirting with my reflection while wearing Miz's hat.

"What the hell are you doing," Angel asks.

"I see why Miz and Alica Keys wear these hats, they make you feel sexy," I kiss the mirror. They roll their eyes at me. Randy, Cody, and Ted came barging in.

"Haven't you guys heard of knocking," Kim snap.

"We came to make you guys an offer," Cody ignores her.

"What offer," Angel ask.

"To be a part of us," Ted smile at Angel.

"Wait I thought your group is for second generation superstar only," Kim asks.

"Well you guys don't have to be, you guys can just be our chicks," Cody wraps his arms around Kim.

"No," I turn away from the mirror and look at them.

"What," everyone yell.

"We came here to run WWE, be the best, not to be some dude's chick" I glare at Kim and Angel.

"You can have both and we can help you with the first part," Randy said.

"Yeah Julia," Angel and Kim look at me with hope in their eyes.

"No," I snap.

"But why," Randy asks.

"Because this guys," I pull Angel and Kim away from Ted and Cody. "Are on the bad side of the boss and as a rookie I don't want to be on her bad side which we will be if we do say yes to this offer," I said.

"I guess that wouldn't be good," Kim sighs. Angel nods.

"Good we have come to an understanding, say bye to the boys," I look back at the mirror.

"Bye guys," Kim and Angel said sadly as they walk out.

"Cut," the camera guy yell. He walks out as the guys walk back in.

"Randy you're a good acting coach," Cody compliments.

"No Julia just a bitch so it's not really acting for her," Angel said.

"Screw you Angel," I flip her off.

"You got some angry problem," Randy laugh.

"Say the I.E.D boy," I glare.

"Thanks for proving my point," Angel smile, making everyone laugh.

"Whatever comes on Mrs. Cena lets go change back to our regular clothes," I glare. Angel chases me all the way back to the dressing room. I ran into the room and lock the door.

"You got to come out some point," Angel pound on the door. I laugh and change back into my regular clothes. I came out to be pushes back in by Angel. She put me in a head lock, dragging me out.

"You stink," I cringe.

"Yeah smells it," Angel tighten her head lock. I put my foot back and sweep her feet, making both of us fall back. The second she let go, I jump up. Angel grabs my ankles and gave it a hard tug making me fall face first. Angel pins me to the ground.

"You two are going end up killing each other," Kim pull Angel off the floor. I push myself off the floor.

"What is up with you two, are you guys friends or enemies," John ask. I look over at Angel who was just staring at John.

"Angel got a little drool right here," I put my finger on my chin. Angel went to jump at me but Kim held her in place.

"They probable got the biggest love/hate relationships in friendship history," Kim explains.

"Angel loves me," I said in a sing along voice.

"Randy takes it away," Angel order. Randy throws me over his shoulder.

"Randy please do not drop me," I hug Randy's back.

"I'm not going to drop you," he said as we walk out the room.

"I'll get your stuff," Kim yells on the hallway. I kept my hold on Randy.

"Where are we," I saw that we were in another room.

"To my locker room, you little trouble maker," he put me down on the couch in his locker room. "So are you comfortable with making out with John Hennigan," he asks.

"Who," I ask.

"That's John Morrison real last name," Randy inform me.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine with it," I said.

"Really," he asks.

"Yeah I mean kissing people is part of the job right," I shrug.

"I guess," he groans.

"I think the really question is do you feel comfortable with me kissing John Hennigan," I ask.

"Hell no," he snaps.

"And whys that," I smile.

"You going make me say it," he glares.

"Yeah I am," I nod.

"I like you Julia and I don't like that some guy going to be kissing you," Randy sigh frustrated.

"What if that guy was you," I ask.

"What," he asks. I push my lips against his. He was shock at first but kiss me back in a few seconds. I climb onto his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. "Does this mean what I think it means," he pull away.

"It matter do you have any other questions to ask me," I ask.

"Will you be my girlfriend," he asks.

"Yes sir," I purr in his ear, making him groan.

"So you still going kiss John Hennigan," Randy ask.

"I don't really have a choice do I," I ask.

"No I guess not. I'm still not going like it," he pouts.

"No one said you had to," I ran my hand through his hair. There was a knock on the door. I got off of Randy's lap and open the door.

"Julia, I thought I'd find you here," Vickie said.

"What can I do for you," I ask.

"We decide to introduce the John and your relationship to the fans right now, so can build it up for next week on ECW," Vickie explain.

"Right now," I ask.

"Yes, come on," Vickie wave for me to follow her. I follow her to a hall way with John and Katty by a water fountain. "Here a script," Vickie gave it to me. I look over it really fast remembering all my lines.

"Ready," Katty ask.

"Yeah," I hand the script back to Vickie. She walks away.

"Action," Katty said. I went over to the water fountain and got a drink. John grab me from behind, causing me to scream.

"Sorry did I scare you," he asks sarcastic.

"You would scare anyone with that face," I snap.

"Like you don't love me," he licks his lips.

"Whatever," I push him past him. He grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him.

"No one has to know," he gave me softly peck on the lips.

"No one," I ask.

"No one," he smirks.

"I'll see ya later," I gave me a peck on the lips. John let go of my wrist. As I walk away John slap my ass. I look back at him biting my bottom lip. He blows a kiss at me smirking.

"Cut," Katty yell.

"Bye, bye John I got to go check on Randy," I wave at him.

"Got to go check to see if his green from jealous," John yell after me. I laugh walking to Randy's locker room. I walk in to see Randy glaring at the TV.

"What did the TV do to you," I ask. Randy looks at me for a moment before getting up and kiss me. "What was that," I ask.

"Get his taste out of your mouth," he smirks.

"He wasn't in my mouth," I laugh.

"Whatever his gross," he kiss me again.

"Randy, John is your friend," I slap him.

"Yeah John Hennigan is my friend, not John Morrison," he pouts.

"You're a little baby," I told him.

"And your my sexy babysitter," he pick me up so we where face to face. He kiss me, pushing his tongue between my lips right away.


	7. The Dirt Sheet

I wake up to the bed moving from under me. I tried to sit up but I felt myself sliding, I grab the mattress but lost my grip and end up on the ground. I scream when I felt something big land on top of me. "Sorry didn't mean for the mattress to fall on you but when you grabbed it, I lose my grip," Randy took the mattress off me.

"We need to stop this wake up war," I rub my back.

"Are you saying I win," Randy asks.

"I was thinking a draw," I said.

"Not what it sounds like to me," he smirks.

"Fine have it your way, the war goes on," I try to get up but fell right back down. I look at my body and saw I was wraps up in the sheet and blanket. I groan and untangle myself. I got up and took some clothes out of my suitcase and went into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair before changing into a light blue flannel bustier tops and slip on a skirt. "So what are we doing today," I ask.

"Our job," he looks at me like I was stupid.

"Before our job," I glare.

"We don't have time for that we over slept," he ask.

"What time we come back last night," I ask.

"Five in the morning," he said.

"The club was fun," I smile.

"Yeah it was," he said.

"Shit we're late," I look at that the clock that said 10:30pm.

"Not really we are the main event," he shrugs.

"Well if we going to work I need something with a skull on it," I said.

"How about the new necklace you got with the guns cross and a skull in the middle of it," he ask.

"Randy you're a genius," I grab the necklace of the dresser to put it on.

"I like your shirt is pretty, but you know what would make it look nicer," he ask.

"What," I ask.

"This," he pull my shirt down, so half my boobs were out.

"Randy, it's a bustier there already on show enough," I punch him in the stomach and pull my shirt backup. "I like to leave something for imagination," I glare.

"With the bikini top last time there nothing left to imagine," he laugh.

"Shut up and let go," I walk out.

"Don't forget your backpack with your extra clothes and stuff," he reminds me.

"Right," I grab my Hulk backpack and put it on. Randy grabs his duffel bag before leading me to the parking lot. We stood in the parking lot for a while not saying anything. "Why are we standing here," I ask.

"I can't remember where I parked the car," he said.

"Pass me the keys," I said.

"Whatever it not like you can do anything," he passes me the keys. I grab it and made the alarm go off.

"Come on lets follow the alarm," I follow sound, soon we found the car. "I have great ideas," I smile, unlocking the car. I was about to in the driver's seat when Randy grabs my elbow pulling me back.

"That is my seat," he said.

"Come on Randy you always drive. Let me drive," I pout.

"Fine you can drive," he let go of my elbow.

"Yes," I jump in the driver's seat. Randy got in and put on his seatbelt. I start up the car and drove off. I speed my way to the arena and park the car."See I'm a good driver," I turn to Randy.

"It took us 20 minute to get here and you got here in eight that say something," he unbuckle himself.

"Yeah, that I could give Vin Diesel a run for his money," I got out of the car.

"You forgot your back pack again," Randy roll his eyes at my comment.

"You're my boyfriend, you carry it for me," I close the car door. Randy got out of the car with his duffel bag in one hand and my backpack in the other. "You're actually going hold it for me," I smile.

"Yeah but don't get use to it," he walk ahead of me.

"You know you could put the back pack on," I told him.

"I'm not wearing this back pack, it looks like it for a little kid," he hold it far away from him like it had a disease.

"I'm just saying it would be easier," I shrug my shoulders. We got inside and went to the diva locker room. "Back pack," I put my hand out.

"Here and your welcome," he said sarcastically, dropping it in my hand.

."Thanks," I kiss him. I walk into the locker room.

"Well isn't that a cute little backpack," Angel tease.

"Duffel bags are ugly," I look in disgust at her gray duffel bag.

"Yeah but their big enough to hold all the things you need," Kim said.

"And so does my cute little back pack," I put it down.

"I'm going get one," Angel said after thinking about it.

"Copy cat," I tease.

"Here look over the script, we are on soon," Kim throw the script at me. I read it over. There was a knock on the door, Mickie answer it.

"Angel, Kim, Julia you're on," Mickie yell.

"It's and Julia," Beth correct. I laugh as Mickie glare at her.

"You ready," Kim ask me.

"Hells yeah," I got up. We walk outside where there was camera already setup.

"Ready," the camera guys ask. We nod our heads. "Action," he yells. Angel, Kim, and I were walking down the hall when Michael Cole stops us.

"Can I talk to you girls for a second," he asks.

"Sure," Kim smile.

"First of all I have to ask Julia are you the leader this group," he ask.

"We don't have a leader," Angel glares.

"Okay then can I ask how do you like it so far," he ask.

"Good why wouldn't we like it," I ask.

"Well it's just you made enemies with five of some of the best male wrestlers on your first night," he said.

"Miz and Morrison, yeah we defiantly made enemies there but as legacy it wasn't making enemies it was just declining their offer," I shook my head.

"Well they both asked for a match against you guys," he look at me confuse.

"It don't matter we can take legacy, Miz, and Morrison," I shrug.

"You think you guys will work well with Triple H, Batista, and Shane McMahon," he asks.

"As long as they don't get in the way of us beating Miz and Morrison," Kim said. We walk out as bad reputation by Joan Jett play. Legacy, Miz, and Morrison were already in the ring. I rode my skateboard doing a few tricks. Angel jump and dance her way down the ramp. Kim head bang her way down.

"Before anyone else come out can we have our stuff back," Morrison ask.

"Here it was itchy anyways, I think I got a rash from it," Kim throws his jacket at him.

"It was Morrison you're lucky you didn't get more than that," I joke, making Morrison glare at me.

"My hat," Miz looks at me.

"Here but it looks better on me," I throw it at him. Dave, Triple H, and Batista came out.

"Before we start this match," Morrison was saying before I cut him off.

"What now Morrison," I snap.

"Did you guys watch the dirt sheet," Morrison asks.

"No and I don't think no one does," I laugh.

"Well, why don't you watch it right now then," Miz ignore me.

"If I have to," I said as it plays on the screen. I watch as dirt sheet theme play before it shows Miz and Morrison sitting down.

"I know what you guys are thinking you guys got beat up by girls," Miz said.

"Angel not a girl she something else, she a Beth Phexnoic that's what she is," Morrison snap.

"Julia I think she was into me," Miz smirk.

"Into you, she was into me," John pushes him.

"Me," Miz point to himself.

"Me," John push his thumb to his chest.

"Me," Miz push him.

"Me," John push back.

"Let's just say she likes both of you," the guy behind the camera yells.

"Fine," Miz and John pout.

"I think those boobs might be fakes though," Morrison looks at him.

"Yeah we should look into that," Miz nods.

"What about the other one," Morrison ask.

"I don't remember her," Miz look like he was thinking hard.

"Me either," Morrison shook his head. There was a clip of Morrison dress in a tank top that had basketballs stuff in there for boobs. "I'm Julia Aikman and I think the Miz and Morrison are so hot," Morrison mock a high pitch girls voice, rubbing the basketballs.

"That was perfect," Miz laugh.

"Yes well that all we have the time we have for today," Morrison said.

"We are the World Tag Team Champions and Slammy Award winning for Best Tag Team of the Year, be jealous," Miz said. The screen went black.

"I'm not Beth Phexnoic I'm better than her," Angel went to attack Morrison but Kim held her back.

"My boobs aren't fake assholes, look they bounce when I jump," I jump up and down. All the guys stare as my boobs bounce.

"Okay that's enough," Angel and Kim yell. I stop jumping.

"Actually I like you jumping keep going," Dave smirks making Morrison glare at him.

"Can we just start the match," Randy snap.

"Randy your I.E.D is showing," I tease, making him glare at me. I start off the match with Cody. I look at him, lick my lips, Cody froze in place blushing. Miz tag himself in, Cody frown but got out of the ring. "Wanna another ass whipping I see," I walk over to him. He backhand me making me fall on my butt. I grit my teeth and kick him in his ankle. He groan in pain and held his ankle as I got up. I punch him in his jaw and kick him in his chest. I grab him by his mohawk and drag him to our corner and tag in Kim. She went on to the ropes and did her finisher rock out. I got out of the ring as Kim pin Miz.

"One… Two…" the referee was interrupted by Ted grabbing Kim off of Miz and throwing her in our corner. She tag in Shane as Miz got out of the ring. Shane and Ted fought for a while then Ted tag in Morrison. Angel and Kim lean against the rope putting their hands out as far as possible. Shane tag in Angel, she started beating the holy hell out of him. The camera zone in on my face, which was fills with worry. Angel grabs a hand full of his hair as she drags him over to our corner.

"Julia comes and gets a piece," Angel yells so the camera could pick it up.

"No, let Kim she didn't wrestle him yet," I said. Kim shrugs her shoulder and tag herself in. Angel gave the hand full of hair to Kim and climb out of the ring looking at me weird. I look away from her. Kim slams his head into the ground, I flinch and the camera caught it. She was letting John get back up, she was about to kick him back down. When he grabs her foot and swings her around, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. John tag in Randy, he point at Triple H. Kim nods and went over to tag Triple H in. They battling it out for a while before Triple H went for the pin.

"One… Two…" the referee was counting but Ted and Cody ran into the ring, beating up Triple H. Shane and Batista ran into the ring, joining the fight. One of them ends up, knocking down Miz. So Miz jump in the ring, joining the fight, which made Kim and Angel jump in. I look over and saw John. I smile at him, he smile back. He jumps off the ring apron and walk over to me.

"Let's go," he pulls on my skirt. I look back in the ring and saw that everyone was distracted by the fight. I jump off the ring apron and ran up the ramp with John. Once we got back stage, I sat down on one of the chair and John sat next to me. Soon they all came backstage. Ted sat on my lap.

"Ted," I yell.

"What you sit on my lap all the time," Ted said.

"Yeah but I'm not fat," I tease.

"Just for that," Ted smashes me into the wall. I wrap my arms around him and dig my nails into his abs. "AAAWWW," he jump off my laps making everyone laugh. Randy sat on my lap.

"Talk about trading one ape for another," I smirk.

"Do you want me to put my full weight on you," he ask.

"No," I shook my head.

"Then shut up," he snap.

"I'm going before something dirty happens," Mike walk away. Everyone follow him.

"You think we would do that in the open like this," I yell.

"Yes you would you dirty little girl," Kim yell. Randy turns around and straddles me.

"Randy this is weird, get off so we can change position," I push on his chest.

"Okay let go to the locker room," he pick me up and carry me like a baby to the locker room.

"Don't you share a locker room with Cody and Ted," I ask.

"So," he asks.

"I don't want to get it on in front of them," I look at him disgusted.

"Who said we going get it on, I'm just going get my things," he laugh.

"What about my thing," I ask.

"We'll get that after," he said.

"Why are you first," I ask.

"Because I am," he said. We got to the locker room and he drops me on the ground. He picks up his duffle bag. I got up and punch him in his arm. I walk to the diva's locker room. "Wait," Randy ran after me. I didn't stop since I was only walking he caught up to me easy. We got to the diva's locker room. "You can't just walk off, you got the keys," he sighs. I punch him again.


	8. Secret Lovers

I felt something vibrant on my stomach. I sat up and grab my phone turning off the three in the morning alarm. I smile at a sleeping Randy. I grab the big teddy bear that I made Randy buy last night for me. I nudge Randy making him groan and open his arms; I quickly put the bear in his arms. He hugs the bear, cuddling with it. I took out my phone and took a few pictures. I pull the bear out of his arms slow and slip myself in its places."Randy," I nibble his ear.

"UUUMMM," he opens his eyes. "So you decide to play nice huh," he kiss me.

"Why put all that energy into something stupid when we could put it in something else," I smile.

"That so hot," he licks his lips.

"You sound like Paris Hilton," I laugh.

"Should I be insulted," he asks.

"No," I shook my head.

"What time is it," Randy asks.

"3:30 am," I told him.

"You wake me up that early to tell me that," he asks.

"No I just got up and couldn't go back to sleep," I rest my head on Randy's chest and fell asleep.

I wake up again to something moving around me. "What are you doing," I look at Randy standing in front of me.

"UMM well I got go to the bathroom," he ran to the bathroom. I grab my laptop and upload the pictures of Randy with the teddy bear on to instgram, tumblr, facebook, and twitter. "What you doing," he walks out of the bathroom.

"Nothing looking at the instgram," I said.

"Anything good," he asks.

"Not really," I shut it off.

"What if I want to look", he ask.

"I don't share," I grab a skirt and a strapless top and went into the bathroom. I change quickly before setting the picture of Randy to my screen saver.

"I just realize something," he yells so I can hear him in the bathroom.

"What," I walk back to my suitcase in front of my bed. I put away my dirty clothes.

"You have to work and I don't," he smirks.

"I get to make out with someone else and you don't," I mock him.

"I could if I want to," he glare.

"And I would mess up the girl's face," I hiss sitting down on the bed.

"I love it when you get jealous," he stood in front of me.

"Let's go somewhere for breakfast," I change the subject.

"Just me and you like a date," he ask.

"If you want it to be," I shrug.

"Sure, let be put some clothes on first," he went to grab some clothes from his suitcase.

"Why I like you like this," I let my eyes trial over him in just his boxers.

"Do you want me to get rape," he slips on a pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt.

"It ain't rape if you want it," I heard someone say making both of us jump. We look at the door and saw Christian Cage, Mike, and John Hannigan.

"Hi Mikey, John, Jason," I wave.

"How do you know my real name," Jason asks.

"What I want know is how do you just say hi, you don't even know how they got in," Randy ask.

"My cousin has an obsession and who cares how they got in, their here now," I answer both of their questions.

"Are you sure it not you with the obsession," John sat next to me.

"If I was the one with the obsession then I think I'd be raping him right now," I flip my hair in his face.

"I repeat myself it ain't rape if you want it," Mike sat on the other side of me.

"I know you didn't flip your hair at me," John glares. I smile, flipping it in his face again. "I can do that to," he flips his hair in my face. I grab his hair. "Aww let go," he grab my hair.

"Let go," I growl.

"You first," he hiss.

"No you first I don't trust you," I snap.

"You don't trust me I don't trust you," he pull my hair.

"AAWWW," I pull his hair. I throw myself back thinking he let go, but he just follow. I was lying down on Mike's lap with John on top of me. He pulls my hair so my face smashes into Mike's stomach.

"Get off you guys are fat," Mike complains. I pull John's hair so he turn his head and shove his face forward making him kiss Mike's nipple through his shirt. John let go of my hair horrified. I laugh let go of his. Jason and Randy were holding their stomach laughing. John was spitting in the plant in the corner. Mike sat there shock with his hand over his nipple.

"So it really is a bromance," Jason laughs.

"Shut up," John and Mike snap. I was still laughing on Mike's lap. He glares at me and push me off of his lap. I punch his leg.

"I saw the picture of Randy on instgram," Angel ran in the room with Kim following her.

"What picture of me? On whose instgram," Randy ask.

"How are you people getting in this room," I try to change the subject.

"You guys left the door open," Kim said.

"Randy, you left the door open," I got off the floor and walk behind Jason.

"No I didn't now tell me what picture," Randy snap.

"Want to be my new best friend," I whisper to Jason.

"What would I have to do," he asks.

"I'm going to need protection really soon," I said.

"Your instgram," Jason ask.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Is it the picture of me left up my shirt," Randy asks.

"Don't tell him," I move out from behind Jason to mouth to her.

"Tell me," Randy roar.

"It of you cuddling with a teddy bear," Kim said really fast looking scared.

"JULIA," Randy snap. I ran behind Jason hugging him.

"You don't want to hurt Jason he just came back," I hid behind him.

"That why you want to get that big teddy bear so bad, and I bought it. I should have know something was up when you called off the wake up war saying why put all that energy into something stupid when we could put it in something else," Randy mock my voice. I hug Jason tighter, feeling alittle scared.

"You want to see it," Angel took out her phone and sat on his bed.

"Sure," he shot me a glare before sitting down next to Angel on his bed.

"So am I your new best friend," Jason asks as I let go of him.

"What were your best friends," Kim snaps, sitting next to Angel.

"Jason my guy best friend," I said.

"I'm going tell Ted," Kim teases.

"I can have two guy best friends," I next to Miz on my bed. Jason sat next to me. "John are you done spitting," I ask.

"Yeah just one more," he spit one more time then sat next to Miz. Ted and Cody walk in.

"Dirty little slut, how could you treat me like this," Ted points at me.

"What are you talking about," I gave him an innocent face.

"Don't play innocent you're on your bed with three others guys and your sharing a room with another guy on top of that. How do you explain that," Ted fakes a sob. I couldn't contain my laughter "You think my pain is funny," Ted asks.

"No Ted it isn't what it looks like," I stood up to hug him.

"JULIA," Randy tackles me to the ground. I squirm under him as he pin my arm over my head.

"What is this," Ted yells dramatically.

"The picture isn't that bad," I said.

"What picture," Cody asks.

"Come look," Kim waves him over.

"He's drooling," Jason laugh.

"New guy best friend, you're not helping," I snap.

"Guy best friend that's me," Ted yell.

"You've been replace," Jason smirks.

"Randy do you mind," I ask.

"Fine but I hope you know that means I'm going to get you worst," he warns.

"Whatever gets off," I hiss. Randy got off of me and helps me up, just to push me back down. He sat back on his bed. "Asshole," I got up. I sat next to Ted on my bed, he push me off."What the hell was that for," I yell.

"For replacing me," Ted snaps.

"I can have two best guy friends," I said. Mike and John clear their throat. "I can have four," I correct myself.

"So what you guys here for," Randy ask.

"We came to laugh about the picture," Kim said.

"To see my best friend," Ted hugs me.

"Ted dragged me along. So if he walked in on you guy, he wouldn't be the only one mental scared," Cody explain. I slap Ted, laughing.

"We came to pick up the girl to take them to ECW," Jason said.

"Wait now," Randy ask.

"Yeah we should get going," Mike nods.

"We were supposed to have our first date, well you know as a couple again," Randy pouts.

"We can always do it later," I grab my suit case.

"We'll get our suitcase and meet you guys in the lobby," Kim said. She and Angel got up and went to their hotel room to get their stuff.

"Bye Randy," I kiss him.

"What about me," Ted glares.

"See ya later Teddy Bear," I hug him. "Bye Bye Cody," I hug him. "Come on bitches and Jason," I walk out and push the elevator button.

"We are not bitches," Mike said as the elevator doors open.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," I walk in the elevator.

"Julia you did you ever have sex in the elevator," John ask.

"No," I look at him like he was an idiot.

"Wanna give it a try," Jason asks as the elevator open. John punches him for stealing his punch line.

"To late," I walk out to see Kim and Angel in the lobby.

"How the hell did you guys beat us here," Mike asks.

"I don't know, you guys must be slow," Kim shrugs.

"I'm not slow," I yell.

"Then how else would you explain us beating you guys here," Angel ask.

"I can't think of anything right now but when I do I'll let you know," I glare.

"Let's just go to the van," Jason walks out. We follow him and got to the van. I put my things in the trunk of the van and sat next to Jason in the middle row. Mike sat next to me and Kim lay down in the back seat of the van. John sat in the passenger seat and Angel took the driver's seat.

"You're crazy ass is driving," I ask.

"Do you want drive," Angel asks.

"No but I don't want to die either," I said.

"I only crash a car once and it was when I was first learning to drive let it go," Angel snap.

"I can't let it go I was in the car and you crash into a wall," I argue.

"Just start driving," Kim yells. Angel starts the car and speed out of the parking lot.

"I'm putting on my seat belt," I put it on.

"Good it the law," Angel smile at me in the rear view mirror.

"Let's change the subject tell me about your cousin that obsession with me," he ask.

"She 16," I told him.

"Never mind," he said.

"Doesn't she hate you," Angel asks.

"Yeah she says I'm an attention whore," I said.

"Aren't you," Mike asks.

"Yes I am," I smile proudly.

"You are like the only person I know who will admit that and be proud," John laugh. Wild boy by Machine Gun Kelly fill the air.

"That's my phone it's in your purse Angel," I told her.

"Why it in my purse," Angel got my phone out of her purse and throw it to me.

"Because I don't have purse and my outfit doesn't have pockets," I check my video text. "It's from Angelica," I said.

"Jay's obessioner," Angel fill everyone else in.

"I guess you could call her that," I push the play button.

"Hey Julia I just past the driver test so I thought I celebrate by taking your baby for a spin," Angelica said getting in your black Lamborghini Murcielago.

"No, she isn't going to," Angel sighs. I watch as she speed off making sharp turns. On one of the turns, she scraps the whole side of the car against a wall. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me.

"Take deep breaths," Mike put his hand on my shoulder.

"Deep breaths, girl you want turn this car around, drive to the airport, go to Dallas, wipe that bitches ass, and fly back here for ECW," Angel ask.

"Shut up Angel forget her don't do anything stupid," John told me.

"I can get my revenge right here," I smile at Jason. I turn the camera on my phone on.

"What you doing," Jason looks at me. I lean in and gave him a peck on the lips, taking a picture of it.

I smirk, texting 'What now bitch' under the picture and send it to her.

"You play with my emotion just so you can get revenge," Jason teases.

"Why is Kim so quiet," John asks. I look in the backseat and saw her sleeping.

"She's sleeping," I said.

Wild boy play again and saw the text, 'You man stealing tramp.'

I giggle and text back, 'Car Jacking Hoe.'

"Are you guys playing," Mike read the text.

"No, their relationship is not playful like ours," Angel said.

Wild boy fill the air again, I open the text, 'you attention stealing whore.'

'Jealous motherfucker...wait no cousin kisser,' I text back laughing.

"Really," Jason asks.

"Yeah she didn't know he was our cousin until we saw him at the family reunion," I laugh.

"Yes were finally at the arena," Angel yells now sitting beside me. Jason parks the car.

"Kim wake up," I shake her.

"Why," Kim snapped.

"Cause we are at the arena, cranky pants," I giggle.

"Cranky pants, that's so lame," Angel laugh.

"No one talking to you," I snap.

"Come on let show ECW what we made of," Kim yells. Angel and I look at her.

We jump out of the van and ran to the building. We wait for the guys before walking inside. Evan Bourne and Jack Swagger walk up to us.

"You guys hogging this pretty new divas all to yourself," Evan smile.

"Don't be rude introduce us," Jack smirk.

"This is Julia Aikman, Angel Romo, and Kim Kleat," Jason points.

"You know I can help you with some moves," Jack rubs my arm.

"I think her boyfriend Randy Orton can teach her," Mike pulls me away from him.

"I can teach you some moves, "Jack smile at Angel.

"I'm no one's back up plan," Angel glares. He looks at Kim and saw that Evan was already flirting with her.

"Tonight just not your night," Jason laughs.

"So what kind boyfriend is Randy," Jack asks.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"It he like a long term thing or is it more casual," he asks.

"Not sure you want call and ask him," I pull out my phone.

"No that fine," he shook his head making all of us laugh.

"We are just on time," John looks at his watch.

"Like always," Angel laugh.

"We were told to find you, you, and you," Jack point at John, Mike, and I.

"Our promo," I ask.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Okay let go to the locker room," Mike said. We walk to the locker room, where a camera man was waiting for us.

"Mike you'll have to step outside," the camera guy said. Mike walk out. I stood there nervous with John.

"Ready to do this soft porn," John joke, trying to calm down my nerves but it did the exact opposite.

"Don't say that you make it sound dirty," I whine, making the camera man and John laugh.

"Okay guys strip down," the camera guy said. John throws his shirt behind the camera guy. I took off my shirt and skirt. I look over John in his boxers and my eyes stopping at his abs. "Stop staring at each other," the camera guy said. I blush looking at my feet. I went over to the couch and lay on it. John climbs on the couch, hovering over me. "Okay guys action," the camera guy said. Our lips connect and tongues slip in the others mouth. I ran my hands through his hair. His hands were on my stomach and travel up to my breast squeezing them. I was enjoying myself, when John pulls away.

"So what you tell your friends," John held himself up with his two hands on either side of my head.

"Right now I'm getting coffee," I play with his hair.

"So you didn't tell them," he asks.

"Guess not," I pull his lips back to mine. A loud bang on the door, made us break apart.

John, John," Miz yell.

"Get in the closet," John told me.

"What," I snap. John picks me up and put me in the closet.

"Stay quiet," John left a crack in the door, so I could still see what was going on. He opens the door, letting a freak out Miz in. "What wrong," John ask.

"I can't find Julia, if she not here what are we going to do for dirt sheet. We can't just have man/woman and the other one," Miz rants.

"Don't worry she'll show up," John told him.

"How do you know that," Miz ask.

"Don't worry I got it," he said.

"Fine," Miz sighs.

"Well I was about to take a shower so," John said.

"Right see you later," Miz walk out. John closes the door and locks the door.

"That was a close one," I walk out of the closet.

"Good thing we locked the door," John said. I nod my head."You know I wasn't lying when I said I was going to take a shower," he grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom. I giggle as he close the door.

"Cut," the camera guy yell letting us know it was over. I walk out looking for my clothes on the floor, but I couldn't see it anywhere.

"What the hell," I snap.

"Looking for these," Jason had my mini skirt in his hand. Mike had my shirt in his hand. Kim and Angel were behind them laughing.

"Yes I am, thanks for holding them but now you can give it back," I reach to get my shirt.

"No not that easy," Mike pulls them out of my reach.

"I'm going to tell Randy," I yell. They throw the clothes at me.

"You're no fun," Jason whine. I put my clothes back on.

"Your clothes are on but you're basically wearing nothing," Angel teases.

"Looks who's talking miss corset. Your boobs look like they're about to pop out," I snap.

"Please look how short your mini skirt is. I'm surprise I don't see panties," Angel gave my skirt a tug.

"You guys are always arguing how the hells are you friends," John asks.

"It the way we show are love," Angel hugs me.

"I feel sorry for your guy's future husbands," Jason laughs.

"No it only with each other," I push Angel off of me. She glares at me. "What I don't want your boobs to pop out on me," I smirk.

"Don't bend over," Angel growl.

"Did you just growl, I always knew you were a dog," I laugh.

"Come on it's time to go," Mike leads us out. Mike and John music play as they walk out.

"Welcome to Dirt sheet and I'm John Morrison," John grabs a microphone.

"And I'm the Miz," Mike said.

"Today we are having some guests," John told the crowd.

"It's the Angels of Hell," Mike said. Bad reputation by Joan Jett fills the arena. We did our normal entrances before taking a seat.

"We asked you guy to be on this Dirt sheet to show you how one of you betrayed the other two," Mike smirk at me, my eyes grow big. The video play of John and I making out. I look over at Kim and Angel seeing who would be the first to explode.

"I can't believe you, behind our backs," Kim yells.

"There our enemies and you pull something like this," Angel yells. I open my mouth only to get cut off.

"You can't explain this," Kim scream.

"It us or him," Angel snaps. I just sat there shock. "I can't believe you have to think about this," Angel yells. Her and Kim storm up the ramp and backstage.

"Don't worry babe we don't need them," John wrap his arm around my shoulder. I pull away from him and slap him across the face. I ran up the ramp and backstage.


	9. Meeting

I sat on my bed as Randy walk around the room humming happily to himself. "You've been so damn happy this past week. Why, because I don't have a story line with John anymore," I ask.

"Yes, Yes I am. I use to hate Monday because I'd have to see you make out with him but not this Monday," he turn on the TV and sat on his bed.

"I don't want to watch basket ball," I glare at the screen.

"Then what do you want to watch," he ask.

"I don't know let me see what's on," I jump on his bed and took the remote out of his hand. I flip through the channels.

"Baby you don't ever grab a remote out of a man hand," Randy scolds.

"Snapped is on," I ignore him.

"I don't want to watch this, it scares me. Thinking of all the crazy bitches out there that kill their husbands," he said.

"You asked what I want to watch and I want to watch this," I said.

"Give me the remote," he tries to get the remote out of my hand.

"No," I put it out of his reach. He pushes me down on the bed. My head was hanging off the edge of the bed. Randy kisses my neck as I watch snapped.

"Are you watching your show while I'm sucking your neck," Randy asks. I laugh. He got off me. I sat up, rub my neck. "Your going have to pay me back," he pouts.

"What are you talking about, you did that out of the goodness of your heart," I giggle.

"You'll be sucking on a part of me when I'm watching the game and when I say a part of me, I ain't talking about my neck," he smirks.

"You frickin' pervert," I push him but of course he barely move and just laugh. "Do you know where's my back pack is," I look around.

"Why do you need it right now," he ask.

"I don't I just thought I pack it so we can go do something and not have to worry about coming back for it," I said.

"I think it in the bath room," he told me.

I got up and grab my backpack off of the bathroom counter. "Where is that outfit I have to where," I ask myself looking through my suitcase.

"This," Randy held up a bikini.

"I'm not wearing a bikini, I have to wear Santa dress," I grab it out of his hand and throw it back in my suitcase. "Here it is," I grab an outfit and put it in my bag. "I think I can fit your clothes in here too," I said.

"Here then," he throw his wrestling outfit at me. One of his boots hit me in my stomach.

"Prick that hit my belly," I put the boots and kneepads in the bag. "I never notice how small your Speedos are," I held them up.

"Just put them in the bag," he snaps. I giggle, putting them in the bag. "Don't forget the shirt," Randy said. I look behind me and saw the shirt. I fold it up and put it in the bag. "Hey we can go on our first date," Randy smile.

"Yeah we can," I smile back.

"What do you want to do," he asks.

"I don't know we could go to the movies," I said.

"Julia this is our first date and you want to go to the movies. It's so overdone, we are unique," he said.

"Then what do you want to do," I ask.

His phone rang before he could answer. He grabs his phone off the nightstand "Hello... what... um Yeah I'll tell her," he hung up.

"What's going on," I ask.

"We don't get to go on our first date again," Randy frown.

"What now," I roll my eyes.

"You got a new story line and have to go to a meeting," he groans.

"Do you always have to go to a meet every time you get a new story line," I ask.

"Only if it's a long storyline or a big change," he said.

"So which one do you think it is," I ask.

"Hopeful a big change and you become a heel and come over to legacy and become my worshiping girlfriend," he smiles.

"Aren't you married in the story line," I ask.

"Oh right, well I'm a bad guy, me cheating on my wife goes with my character," he shrug.

"When my meeting," you asked.

"In an hour," he said.

"So when do you think we'll have our first date," I ask.

"I don't know, maybe, never," he sighs.

"Randy," I yell.

"Yeah we'll get married, have kids but never go on our first date," Randy pouts.

"Get married and have kids, we're getting a head of ourselves here," I laugh.

"Shut up and why do I seem more upset about this then you do," he glares.

"I look on the bright sides of things," I shrug.

"And what's the bright side, sunshine," he ask.

"Well now you have time to think about what we're going do and they say the longer you wait for something the better it will be," I smile.

"Then this date will be the best time of our lives," he roll his eyes.

"What you going do when I go to my meeting," I ask.

"Probable go to the strip club," he smirk. I glare at him. "I'm joking," he laughs, tackling me in a hug.

"You better be," I push him away.

"Maybe I'll go with you," he said.

"Why would you want to go to a meeting when you don't have to," I ask.

"I'm curious on what your storylines going to be," he said.

"Okay then I guesses the question is what we are going to do until then," I wonder.

"We could be a lot of things," he pulls me to him. His lips touch mine when there was a loud pounding sound.

"Someone at the door," I whisper, pulling away.

"I'll go see who it is," he got up. "It's your best girl friends," he open the door. Angel and Kim ran into the room and jump on the bed.

"What do you think the meetings about," Kim asks.

"I don't know," I shrug.

"I hope they're not separating us," Angel said.

"I didn't even think of that shut up Angel," I snap.

"What I'm just saying, there rumors going around that there aren't many divas on ecw and smackdown," Angel told us.

"That's not really a rumor it's a fact," Randy said. All three of us glare at him.

"Vince just hired three new divas, why hire some more when he can just move us around," Kim said.

"Kim shut up," Angel and I slap her.

"What it's a smart business move and Vince is a smart business man," Kim defends herself.

"God this sucks," I sigh.

"You guys don't know if that's what's going happen. So stop stressing out about it," Randy pat my leg.

"Never thought I say it but Randy right we need to calm down," Kim said.

"Why do you guys always got to take cheap shots at me," he asks.

"It's just so much fun and it's kind of easy," I laugh.

"That last part felt like an insult too," he said.

"It kind of is," Angel smirk.

"How about we change the subject," Kim asks.

"Bless you," Randy said.

"So when are you guys going on your first date after the wedding," Kim tease.

"Randy said we can get married and have kids and never go on a first date," I told them.

"I was joking," Randy roll his eyes.

"That's not really funny," Angel shook her head.

"You had to be there when I said it," he sigh.

"It wasn't funny then neither," I roll my eyes.

"Shut up," he pushes me. I lost my balance and fell off the bed. "I'm sorry baby," he picks me up and put me back on the bed.

"That was so cute," Kim giggle.

"Hear that baby we're cute," Randy kiss my neck.

"How long would it take to get to the arena," Angel asks.

"About half an hour," I said.

"Then we should get going," Kim look at the clock.

"Randy come on we're going," I push him off me and grab my backpack.

"We need to get our stuffs," Kim told us.

"Yeah we'll come with you," I said. We walk to the door.

"You guys can come and get me after," Randy yells.

"Why can't you just come with us right now," Kim asks.

"Cause he's a lazy ass," I answer for him as I walk out the door so he couldn't say anything back. Kim and Angel came out of the room giggling. "What he says," I ask.

"Fuck off," Angel said.

"Good thing we are all the same floor this time," Kim said. We walk three doors down to the right to Kim's room. "I don't have my key," Kim groan. I slam my fist against the door. "JULIA," Kim yells. The door flies open showing a very angry Chris Jericho.

"What the hell are you knocking on the door like that for," Chris hiss.

"Can we come in," Angel asks.

"No," he snaps.

"It's Kim's room too," I glare.

"Kim can come in but you guys can't," he said. Kim slip under his arm and into the room, Chris slams the door.

"We don't need to go in the room anyways," I yell.

"Good for you," Chris yell through the door.

"Why you have to knock on the door so hard," Angel pushes me.

"How was I supposed to know he be a baby about it," I said. Kim came back out with her bag.

We walk all the way down the hall. "I have my key," Angel took out her card key and open the door. We walk in on John doing push up. I ran and sat on his back, he just kept on doing them.

"Hi Johnny boy," I mess with his hair.

"Hey trouble maker," he laugh. Kim sat on his back too he just kept on doing them.

"You got yourself a strong one here Angel," Kim pat the back of his head.

"We'll see how strong," Angel grab her bag and sat on John's back. He just kept doing pushups.

"Come on you guys let's leave him alone," Kim walk out the door. Angel and I follow her. We walk back to my room.

"I'm going to have to talk to Randy about that because there no way your man is better than mine," I shook my head.

"His not my man," Angel push me.

"Yet," Kim adds. I knock on the door.

"Did you forget your key," Randy opens the door.

"No I'm knocking because I wanted your lazy ass to get off the bed and open the door," I smirk as he walks out of our room.

"You're more lazy then me," he close the door. We walk to the elevator and saw a sign on it.

"Elevator broke down. Use stairs," Kim read.

"Thank god we are only on the third floor," I said.

"Let's race," Angel challenge. "Okay, ready, set, go," Angel call. We bolt towards the stairs. In the middle of running I look on the side and saw Angel. I push her a little, she fell and grab my arm so I fell with her. I fell on the ground with a thud and Angel fell on top of me.

"You guys are loser," Kim laughs. I look up and saw Randy and Kim.

"You guys bet us down here," Angel got off of me.

"Yeah we were ahead of you guys the whole time," Randy helps me up.

"Let's walk to the car together, nice and slow," Kim said. We walk to the car. Randy got in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger seat. Kim and Angel climb into the backseat. Randy drove to the arena.

"Babe, can you do push up with Kim, Angel and I got your back," I ask.

"I think so why," he asks.

"Cause John can and Angel's man can't be better than mine," I explain.

"Don't worry John is not better than me," he look back at Angel. She flips him off, which got a giggle out of everyone.

"We'll see," Angel glare at him.

"Yes we will," he pull into the parking lot of the arena. He parks the car. We got out and walk into the arena.

"So where the meeting room," Angel ask. No one answer her. "Randy that is your signal to lead us to the meeting," Angel snap.

"How am I supposes to know? Not every arena is the same," he hiss.

"Then how are we going to find it," Angel whine.

"Where is Kim," I notice she wasn't with us anymore.

"I don't know," Angel look around.

"I'm right here you guys," Kim walk over to us.

"Where did you go," Randy ask.

"To get a map of the arena," Kim said.

"You're so smart," I hug Kim. Angel took the map out of Kim's hands and look at it.

"There no place that says meeting room," Angel sighs.

"It's this room," he point at the biggest room.

"How do you know," Angel ask.

"It's the biggest room," he said.

"Okay then let's go," I walk in the direction of the biggest room. We stop in front of the door. I let out a big sigh.

"Let's get this over with," Angel said.


	10. Secret Santa

We walk in the room and took a sit at the large table.

"Hi girl, Randy," Vince greet us.

"Hi Vince," Angel, Kim, and I said at the same time.

"That was too Charles's angels," Randy snicker, making Vince laugh.

"We are waiting for Mike, Jason, Cody, and Ted," Vince said. Mike came in and sat down across from me.

"Hey Mike," I put my feet on his lap. Jason came in and sat next to Mike.

"It that Julia's feet in your lap," Jason asks.

"Yeah," he nods. Cody and Ted came in and sat down.

"Now that everyone here, let's get started," Vince said. "As you guys know ECW and smackdown are lacking Divas," Vince said. Kim, Angel, and I exchange worried glances. "You guys still going to be on raw. But Julia's also going to be on ECW and Kim also going to be on smackdown," Vince told us. "Kim and Angel are going to join legacy. Julia going to be in a love square," Vince explains.

"Square," I ask.

"Triangle are too over done," Vince said.

"Who's in the square," Randy asks.

"Mike, Jason, Julia, and you," Vince answers.

"Me," Randy ask, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah you," he said.

"Is that it," Kim asks.

"Yeah here your scripts," Vince pass out the script out. We walk out. Angel went to find John. Kim went to hang out with Mike and Jason. It was just Randy, Ted, Cody, and I.

"Scram," Randy spat at Ted and Cody.

"Gosh you could have hinted nicely," Cody glare. They walk off.

"You kind of got what you wanted," I said

"No I didn't, I wanted you to be my fan girl, not to share you with two other guys," he sneer.

"You're my favorite," I wrap my arms around his waist hugging him.

"I better be," he kisses me.

"I just realize that I'm going to also be on ECW. I'm going to be away from you," I yell.

"Babe I'm right here," he hiss.

"I'm going to miss you," I hug him tighter.

"It's one day, two at the most," he whisper.

"Why aren't you as sad as me," I push him way.

"This will be good for us," he pulls me back into the hug.

"How," I rest my head on his chest.

"When you spend too much time with someone, all there little habits get on your nerves," he told me.

"So spending time a part means less fights," I look up at him.

"Yup," he nods.

"You better be right," I sigh.

"I'm always right," he smirk.

"Whatever," I pull out of the hug. I walk down the hall.

"Don't make like my cockiness doesn't turn you on," Randy yell. I giggle but didn't turn around or stop walking. I got the wind knock out of me and I fell to the floor. I roll over seeing Randy hovering over me.

"Randy you fricken manic," I yell. Randy chuckle and gave me a peak on the lips. "Tackling people is not funny, get off me," I snap.

"Not until you say you love my cockiness," he shook his head.

"You want me to lie," I gasp, faking a shock face.

"You only would be lying if you said no," he lean more weight on me.

"Randy your fat gets off," I snap.

"Just tell me what I want to hear," he put all his weight on me.

"Okay, Randy I think your cockiness is sexy," I whisper in his ear. He sat up, so he was straddling my stomach.

"EEEWWW, have you guys ever heard of a room," Mike yells.

"Randy just attacked me," I said.

"I don't want to know about your role playing. I came here because Randy and you have to do a promo," Mike made a disgusted face.

"It's not role play, Randy really attacked me," I pout.

"It's okay babe no need to be ashamed," Randy got off of me and offer me his hand.

"I know I'm not ashamed of being attacked," I push myself up.

"Let's go," I walk down the hall.

"Julia you don't even know where to go," Randy said.

"Oh right Mike lead the way," I laugh.

"Okay," Mike leads the way. We follow him to a locker room. Randy and I walk in and Mike went to get water.

"Good you guys are here let's get stated. Everyone gets in your places," the camera guy said. I sat on the couch and everyone else walks out. "Action," the camera guy said. I pick up a magazine and look through it. I heard the door open and close. I look over my magazine and saw Angel and Kim with legacy.

"Why are they in our locker room," I ask.

"We decided since you went out with someone we didn't approve, we can go out with people you don't approve," Angel held up her hand which was lace with Ted's. Kim held up her hand that was laced with Cody. I throw my magazine across the room and stood up.

"Fine that's fair but remember as soon as John got in the way I dropped his sorry ass. You guys better do the same," I said. Kim and Angel put a big smile on their face and ran out the room, dragging Cody and Ted with them. It was just Randy and I in the room. "You can follow your friends now," I told me.

"They're not my friends, their business partners," he said.

"Whatever leaves," I narrow my eyes at him.

"Not yet I want to talk to you about a business deal," he walks towards me, I back up.

"You don't have to move closer to me, just tell me," I said.

"I want hell's angel to join legacy, so what do you say," Randy grab my arm to pull me closer to him. He closes his eyes and lean into kiss me.

"Don't you have a wife," I yell in his face. He opens his eyes but didn't move.

"She understands that a man has needs," he said.

"Well she might be fine with sharing but I'm not," I push him away from me.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind," he walks out.

"Cut, Julia your promo with Mike is going to be by the vending machine," the camera man walks out. The guys came back in.

"Speaking of the vending machine, I'm hungry," I walk out.

"Me too," Kim and Angle follow me out. We walk to the vending machine.

"What do I want," I ask myself.

"You like the snickers," Kim said.

"That I do," I bought snickers from the vending machine.

"I want pop-tarts," Angel told me.

"Then buy it," I said.

"I don't have the money on me," Angel whine.

"Fine I'll get it for you," I bought her pop-tarts.

"Thanks," Angel opens the pop-tarts.

"I want Kit Kat," Kim said.

"You didn't bring your money either," I ask.

"I did but you got Angel's stuff, so it's only fair you get mine," Kim said. I roll my eyes and bought her Kit Kat. We went back to the locker room, I saw Randy sitting on the bench waiting for me.

"Oh, how cute he waits for you like a good boy," Angel tease.

"Don't be mean Angel. He's going through a hard time," Kim slaps her.

"Hard time, what do you know that I don't," I ask.

"You all know you're just not sensitive to his feelings," Kim glares.

"I don't even know what you're talking about Kim," Randy said. I laugh and sat on his lap.

"I know that I'd be bothered if my other half is going to kissing another person again," Kim explains.

"Oh, Randy I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Angel hug Randy and push me off his lap.

"What the hell," I yell.

"That's for hurting Randy," Angel glare. Randy laughs. I use his leg to help myself up.

"It's scripted, I don't even want to kiss Mike," I roll my eyes.

"Isn't your promo with Mike now," Kim ask.

"Oh shit I got go," I ran out and down the hall way with the vending machine. I saw Mike and the camera guy waiting for me.

"You just barely made it Julia," the camera guy looks at me.

"Yeah sorry about that," I said out of breath.

"Just don't let it happen again, now get into your places," the camera guy said. Mike walk out of the camera frame. I walk in front of the vending machine, looking at it. "Action," the camera guys said. The Miz walk over to me.

"Hey," Miz smile. I glare at him.

"What the hell do you want," I sneer.

"You know I was going offer to buy your candy but never mind," he glares.

"You have some nerve; you try to break me and my team apart. Now you're tries to talk to me like nothing happen," I yell.

"Calm down babe, I'm here to make a peace offering," he told me.

"This better not be like the offer I just got," I warn.

"Randy's offer," he asks.

"How you know about that," I ask.

"I heard about it in the guy's locker room. My offers kind of like his but you get more out of it," he said.

"What is your offer," I ask.

"You, my girlfriend," he point to me then himself.

"What do I get out of it," I ask.

"Randy off of your back for one," he said.

"I could get any guy to do that," I lean my back against the vending machine.

"Yes but I'm the best man to get back at your friend, they hate me. And I'm the best man to get back at Morrison too. We aren't on talking term anymore," he said, which made me smile. "A smile that's a good sign, right," he smiles.

"You know I like that offer, I'll take it," I said.

"Come on then," he grabs my hand and drags me out of the camera frame. "Cut," the camera guys said.

"Okay," I drag Mike towards my locker room.

"Where you taking me," Mike ask.

"To hang out," I said.

"With who," he ask.

"Me, Kim, Angel, and Randy," I said.

"NO," he stops.

"Why," I ask.

"Randy's going kill to me," he said.

"He will not," I laugh.

"Fine I'll go but don't hold my hand," he looks at our hands.

"Deal," I let go of his hand and walk to the locker room again with Mike follow. "Angel when is our match," I ask.

"Two matches away we should start changing," Angel said.

"Out you guys," Kim push Randy and Mike out the door. We got ready for our Santa's special helper match. I fix my [url= cgi/set?id=65958136]dress.[/url]

"Come on we got to go," Kim said. We walk out.

"Finally you guys take forever," Mike groan.

"Two matches is not forever," Kim glare. Randy walks over and put his arm around me.

"You look hot, I could almost take you right here," he whispers in my ear. I laugh. We walk toward the curtain as Santa's good helpers: Melina, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Eve, and the Bella twins walk out. Soon after Maryse's song play and Alicia Fox, Jillian, and Maryse walk out. Bad reputation by Joan Jett plays. Randy took his arm off me for Mike to put his arm around me. Ted grabs Angel's hand and Cody grab Kim's hand. Mike and I walk out first, everyone else follow. I could feel Angel, Kim, and Randy burning a hole in my back as I walk to the ring in Miz's arms. We slide in the ring and walk over to our corner. Maryse eyed Miz up and down.

"Don't even think about it, he's mine now," I told her, loud enough for the camera to pick up. We all stood up on the apron of the ring. Miz, Randy, Cody, and Ted stood on the ground right next to the ring. Alicia and Gail start the match. I felt someone breathing on my leg. I look down and saw Randy looking up my dress. I kick him softly in the chest. Miz caught on to what he was doing and push him. They yell at each other. I felt Alicia tag me in. I got in the ring with Kelly. Kelly tackles me and start to pull my hair. I throw punch wildly and caught one right in her chin. She fell off me. I grab a fist full of her hair and pull her up. I head butt her and as she fell I gave her a kick to the head knocking her out.

I pin her as the referee was counting to three I heard, "Julia look at your boyfriend." I look up and saw Maryse all over the Miz. I got off of Kelly before the referee could count to three. I tag Angel in and slide out of the ring.

"Get off him," I push her. Maryse attack me and we roll around on the floor.

In the middle of our fighting we heard, "The winner is Melina, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Eve, and the Bella twins." Maryse and I stop fighting and look at the ring. Jillian lay down in the ring and the Good Santa's helper was celebrating. I push Maryse down and walk over to Miz. I grab his hand and pull him back stage. Once we got backstage I drop Mike's hand.

"I got to get ready, I'll meet you back here," Mike walk to his locker room. Everyone came back from the ring.

"Come on we got to change," Cody said. He and Ted walk off.

"What teddy bears you can't even say bye," I yell.

"See ya soon," Ted wave.

"Babe, go and get my stuff out of your bag," Randy order.

"You get it you know where it is pervert," I roll my eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He acts innocent, walking to my locker room.

"Yes you are, the whole looking up the dress thing was not scripted," Angel said as we ran to catch up with Randy. When we got to the locker room, we saw John Cena waiting inside.

"Oh, how cute he waits for you like a good boy," I mock Angel. She pushes me and sat on John's lap. Randy was digging through my bag. "Randy what are you doing digging through my bag," I took the bag from him.

"I need to get my stuff," he snap.

"Here," I throw his stuff at him. He went into the bathroom and change into his wrestling attire. John and Angel were whispering to each other. I sat by Kim. "So smackdown huh," I said.

"Yeah, I'm scared I never been by myself before. I have always had you," she looks at her feet.

"You'll do just fine, maybe you'll see something you like over there," I ask.

"Well there is Batista, CM Punk, and Matt Hardy," Kim blush.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have all them eating out of the palm of your hand," I laugh. Randy comes out of the bathroom.

"Come on Kim and Angel," he walks toward the door.

"What no one knows how to say bye anymore," I yell. Randy laughs and gave me a peck on the lips. "Babe I'm not your grandma come here," I grab his neck and pull him back down to meet my lips in a hot kiss.

"Randy we got to go," Kim drag him out the door. John and Angel follow holding hands. I turn the TV on and watch Legacy match. After seeing legacy win, I walk to the curtain, I saw Mike and John. They came back from the ring. Randy came over and hugs me.

"I love that you guys have to stay in your Santa outfits," he look down my dress.

"Gosh why are you such a pervert tonight," I slap him.

"Tonight Randy's always a pervert," Kofi said as they walk back to the locker room. I laugh.

"I'm going to go change out of my wrestling gear," he walks to the locker room. The Miz's music plays. Mike grabs my hand and we walk down the ramp. Miz held the ropes open for me. I got in the ring and Miz did after. Miz wrap his arm around me and pull me to him. I lay my head on his chest as Santino came out dress as Santa Claus. He went into the ring and put his Santa sack outside of the ring.

"Ho, Ho, Ho I'm Santa Claus which is maybe good news for you, the Miz if you been a good boy," Santino said in a deep voice. Miz let me go and punch Sanito in the face. I got out of the ring. Miz beat Santino up before pinning him.

"Pass me the bag," he told me. I pass him the bag. Miz smile as he stomp and kick the bag out of the ring. He jumps out of the ring and I ran to his side. Miz bend down and kiss you. We kiss passionately. Miz pull away and yell into the camera, "Merry Christmas." I giggle as Miz guides me up the ramp and backstage. Randy was sitting on a chair waiting for me. I ran to him and jump on his lap. I slam my lips onto his. He slips his tongue into my mouth. I tilt my head to the side, deep the kiss. I pull away slowly.

"I just had to get the taste of him out of my mouth," I smile.

"Be glad to do that job anytime," he grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my face to his, making his lips touch mine.


	11. Suprise Date

I scream in joy, jump in Randy's arm. I place kisses all over his face. I pull back and smile at a smirking Randy. "I'm so happy babe they're not going to be separating us," I yell.

"I know a while ago that ECW was being canceled," he said.

"You didn't tell me because," I glare at him.

"I was planning our first date, I didn't want you to be snooping around me," Randy said.

"When it going to be," I ask.

"Tonight," he said.

"No ways," I yell, excited.

"Yes ways," Randy mock me.

"Where are we going," I ask.

"Julia I plan it secretly for a reason," he laugh.

"How will I know what to wear," I ask.

"Got it taken care of," he smiles.

"Really what am I wearing? Is it from my closet or did you buy it," I ask.

"I bought it," he said.

"What about shoes, accessories, make up, how will I know if I have the right things," I ask.

"I bought everything. You don't have anything to worry about," Randy presses his forehead against mine.

"So there's no way to persuade you into tell me," I gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"You could try," he gave me a soft peck back. Before he could pull away, I grab the back of his head making the kiss rough. I rip my lips off his and connect it with his neck, making a trail down his collar bone and back up to his neck. He sighs making me stop, leaving my lips on that spot of his neck. I smirk and kiss the spot harder, earning a groan from him. I part my lips slightly and lick the spot before sucking on it. After a while I pull away and look up at Randy. "Still not telling you," he breathes heavy.

"Why not it's my date too," I push him away.

"Exactly it's your special surprise date and I'm not going to let you ruin it for yourself," he shook his head.

"How in the hell can I ruin my own date," I snap.

"Trust me, I know you, you can," he joke.

"Fine then, but I'll have you know I'm going to be very judgmental tonight. If something isn't perfect I'm going to throw a fit," I threaten.

"Like the one you're throwing right now," he laughs.

"I mean it Randy, I going to have my brat mode on tonight," I cross my arms.

"When is it ever off," he smiles. I pout, not liking that I wasn't getting my way. "Come on Julia. I'm doing something romantic, any other girl would be excited," he sighs.

"I'm excited," I said still pouting.

"Then act like it... Look, all you need to know is that you have to be back at five to get ready," he yells at first but then calm down.

"Come back," I ask, confuse.

"Yes, Angel and Kim will be keeping you busy in till then, they'll be coming soon," he told me.

"Do they know," I ask.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Who knows," I ask.

"Me and only me," he points to himself. I sigh out of frustration. There was a knock at the door. "Go get it," he said.

"First you won't tell me about my date and now you're bossing me around," I snap.

"It's probable Angel and Kim," he rolls his eyes. I open the door; behind it were Angel and Kim.

"Let's go," Kim grab my arm and pull me out of the room. Angel closes the door then grab my other arm, pulling me down the hall.

"Where are we going," I ask.

"It's a surprise," Kim smile.

"Today is one big surprise," I sneer.

"Just enjoy it," Angel laughs.

"So, do you guys know where I'm going on my date," I ask.

"No, Randy wouldn't tell us," Angel rolls her eyes.

"Really," I ask. 'I guess Randy was telling the true when he said no one else knows,' I thought, annoy.

"Yeah he said we would tell you, like we are easy to break or something," Kim said clearly annoyed. I felt myself being jerk back. I look at Angel and Kim. "This is our stop," Kim said.

"Who room is this," I look at the hotel door.

"Ted and Cody, we figure it be funnier if we knew the people's room we were going to raid," Angel said.

"We are going room raiding? Wait, what if they're in there," I ask.

"They're not, we made sure," Kim unlock the door with the key card.

"How did you get that," I walk into the hotel room.

"A little flirting with the boy at the front desk," Angel smirk as she close the door behind her.

"Where to start," I look around the room.

"Why do they have so much porn," Kim throws up her hands in frustration. We found a DVD case fill with it in the bottom of Cody's suitcase.

"Who knew there were some many different kinds of porn," I look through it.

"While Cody may have the moving pictures but Ted's got the still images," Angel pulls out a bunch of dirty magazines.

"This is just disgusting," Kim sneer.

"Want to watch one," Angel sat next to me on the bed.

"What," Kim and I snap.

"Come on don't tell me, you never been curious," Angel glare.

"Which one," I ask.

"You guys can't be serious," Kim cringe.

"Come on Kimmy, we might not even watch the whole thing, if it's too gross," Angel told her.

"Fine, but when you guys tell this story because I know you guys will, it wasn't my idea," Kim groan.

"Okay then again I ask which one," I ask.

"One of the role play ones, that way we know there's a plot," Kim said.

"Is there a teacher/student one," Angel asks.

"I think I saw a school girl on one," I flip through it.

"Right there," Angel point at the DVD with a schoolgirl bending over a desk so her ass was showing.

"Let's pop this sucker in," I took it out and put it in the DVD player. The girl from the DVD cover walks into a classroom where an attractive man in a suit was sitting behind a desk.

"Mr. Banner," she shyly looks at her feet.

"What can I do for you Miss. Owens," he asks.

"Well, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to raise my grade up," she asks.

"Actually there is something you can do," he stood up and unzips his pants, making his penis spring out.

"That was okay," Angel said as the credits roll. Kim and I nod. Kim phone went off and she look at it.

"Time to get you ready," she got up.

"Should we clean up," I look around that the mess we made.

"Nah, let them drive themselves crazy wondering who did it," Angel laugh. We walk out and went to my room. Where there was this outfit laid on the bed.

"Take a shower first," Kim push me towards the bathroom. I did what she told me to. After the shower, I put on the black hustler broken promises bikini, mummy hello kitty shirt, and black and white plaid skirt that Randy got me. I walk out of the bathroom. "Why are you bare foot," Kim look at my feet.

"I forgot the flats," I sat down on the bed.

"It's okay we are going to paint your toes and nails anyways," Angel said. Kim paints my nails while Angel did my toes.

"Where do you think he could be taking me," I ask.

"He got you a bikini so you probable going to the beach at some point," Kim said.

"What do you think the belly button ring for," Angel held up the cherry belly button ring. My eyes got wide.

"What," Kim ask.

"I told Randy that I always want to get my belly button pierced but I always chicken out," I explain.

"Well looks like you're finally going to get one," Angel smirks.

"No I can't, it will hurt. Piercing my ears hurt imagines my belly," I whine.

"Think about it this way your ears was two shots of pain, your belly will only be one," Kim said. I bite my bottom lip.

"I'm done, how about you," Angel close the nail polish.

"I only got one more toe," Kim closes her nail polish.

"Let's get going on your hair," Angel held up the straightener. She gave me wavy hair and pick up the lip gloss. Kim grabs some mascara.

"I can do my own mascara and lip gloss," I grab the mascara and lip gloss.

"No that why we are here," Kim took the lip gloss and mascara back. She hand the lip gloss to Angel and they put it on me.

"Done," they smile.

"Can I put on my own earrings," I ask.

"Yeah, we'll give you that," Kim hands me the earrings. I took out the earring I was wearing and put in the black studs that Randy bought.

"I think your toes are dry," Angel touches my toes. "Yup, there dry," she nods her head. I nod, putting on my black flats.

"Do you know what time I'm supposed to be going," I slip on my black and white jelly bracelets.

"I'll ask Randy," Kim took out her phone. Right when she put her phone down the on the bed, hot mess by cobra starship plays. "Damn he texts back fast," Kim picks her phone back up. "He is on his way," Kim informs us. I slip on the black and white stripe skull jacket.

"Don't forget your belly piercing," Angel tease, holding it up. I sigh, grabbing it from her and put it in my jacket pocket. There was a knock on the door.

"Go get it," Kim pushes me towards the door. I open the door and saw Randy, he look so handsome in his black button up shirt, lightly baggy black jeans, and black Nike's on.

"You look as better than I thought you would when I pick out that outfit," he smile down at me. I blush and try by covering my face with my hair. "You're messing up your hair you know that right," he laughs.

"Hey I worked hard on your hair," Angel yells.

"Let's go," he laughs as he grabs my hand and leads me out. We got in the elevator.

"So where were you," I ask.

"I was at the po… shut up," Randy snap realizing he almost gave it away. I giggle as he drags me out of the elevator and to the car. He opens the car door for me, and I slide in. He hops in the driver seat. "Before I start up this car, do you have the belly piercing," he asks.

"Yes," I took it out of my pocket.

"Good girl," he starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Oh did I tell you that you look really handsome tonight," I put the piercing back in my pocket.

"No you didn't," he shook his head.

"Well you do," I smile.

"Thanks," he parks the car.

"Where are we," I ask.

"When will you get that I'm not going to tell you anything," he got out of the car and open my door. "Come on get out," he told me.

"Not until you tell me where we are," I stood my ground. He shakes his head, picking me up and throws me over his shoulder. He shut the car door, and walks to the build. I felt the wind blow my skirt up. "Randy put me down, I'm wearing a skirt," I scream.

"Oh shit," he laughs as he put me down. I blush, knowing he probable saw my panties. I pull my skirt down as I glare at him. I look at the building and my eyes grow twice their normal size.

"We're getting the piercing right now," I ask.

"Yeah I want get the painful part of the date over with," he grab my hand. "Am I going to have to drag me," he asks.

"No I can walk," I walk towards the building. I froze in front of the door. Randy let out a sigh and pushes me through the door. I stumble into the shop making everyone turn to look at me. I smile shyly and wave.

"Hey Randy," one of the guys said, walking over to Randy.

"Hi Brock, this is Julia," Randy introduce me.

"Hey Julia, Randy said you're a little nerves," Brock smile.

"Yeah," I shuffle from one foot to another.

"Well come on, let's get it over with," Brock walk over to one of the chairs. We follow him and I sat down on the chair. Brock made the chair lean back so I was lying down. "Okay Julia, lift up your shirt," Brock told me.

"Watch it Brock," Randy joke. I unzip my jacket and lift my shirt up just below my bikini top. Brock cleans the area around my belly button.

"It's easier if you don't look," Brock told me. I look up at the ceiling.

"Want to hold my hand," Randy asks.

"Yeah," I held out my hand. Randy laces it with his.

"Okay get ready," Brock said. I bite my lip and close my eyes tightly. I felt a shot of pain run throw my body.

"AAAWWWW," I groan squeezing Randy's hand.

"It's over now, you can open your eyes," Brock said. I open my eyes and look at my belly button.

"Oh, it looks so cute," I smile. "Thank you," I told Randy and Brock.

"You're welcome," Brock smiles.

"You should be telling me sorry, you hurt my hand," Randy joke, holding his hand close to his chest.

"Shut up you big baby," I snap playfully as I hop out of the chair and look into the full length mirror. Randy paid Brock and walk over to me. "Looks good right," I play with it but stop when it got painful.

"Yeah it looks sexy," he pulls my shirt down.

"Hey," I snap.

"What are you going to do, walk around with your shirt practically off," he rolls his eyes. I glare knowing he was right. "Let's get going, say bye to Brock," he said.

"Bye Brock," I wave. Randy pull me out of the shop and back to the car.

"Phase two is about to begin," he drove down the high way.

"Which is," I ask.

"None of your business," he smirks. I sigh in frustration, throwing myself back into the chair. "We are almost there calm down," he laughs. I look out the window and notice we were in a high class neighborhood. I knew it was high class because they weren't houses, they were mansions. Randy pulls up to a gate and push in a code. He drove in the drive way.

"Is this your house," I ask.

"No a friend's, that lent it to me for the night now come on," he got out of the car. I follow him into the house. I let my eyes wonder all around the house. Randy grabs my hand.

"I feel like such a little girl, you having to lead me everywhere," I whine.

"This is the last place I'm leading you," he lead me to a door. He opens it and we walk down a flight of stairs. I took in beauty the around me. I saw the giant pool that had a bridge that divide the shallow and the deep area. There was a Jacuzzi right next to the pool. Beautiful tree and plants surround the place.

"Is that a projector," I noticing a stand with a projector on the bridge.

"Yup so we can watch your favorite movie," he said.

"You got corpse bride," I ask.

"Yes, now get in the hot tub. I'll be right back," he walks through a door.

"Just ordered me around," I said under your breath. I strip down and got in the hot tub. I look around the place was so pretty but I couldn't shake the weird feeling I was getting. Randy came back on in surf short, he had a pizza box in one hand and a two bottle of mountain dew in the other. He put the pizza and the two sodas on the wall of the hot tub. He got in and sat in the hot tub next to me, wrapping his arm around me. He looks at my face.

"What wrong," he ask.

"Nothing it just it feels weird to be in someone's house I don't know and their not home," I ask.

"It's John Hennigan's houses," Randy said.

"Oh that right we are in Los Angeles," I nod.

"Do you feel less weird," he asks.

"Yes," I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So you got my favorite drink, movie, and I'm guessing the pizza is," I said.

"Pepperoni and mushroom," he cut me off.

"All my favorite things, it's very romantic," I told him.

"I wanted to put candles and roses pedals but that's sexual romantic and you would think I was a pervert and hurt me," he laughs.

"I already knew you were a pervert but I would hurt you if you did that," I giggle.

"I'll start the movie," he got out of the hot tub. I watch his every move as he push the button and walk back over to me.

'He so damn sexy,' I thought.

"Checking me out," Randy asks.

I blush. "Yeah, you look sexy," I look at his abs.

"You look licking good too babe," he sat next to me. I look at the wall as the movie was playing on it. He passes me a slice of pizza and a soda. I set the mountain dew on the side and ate the pizza. We continue to eat in silence while watching the movie. Soon we eat all the pizza and were just watching the movie.

"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain

If you cut me with a knife it's still the same

And I know her heart is beating

And I know that I am dead

Yet the pain here that I feel

Try and tell me it's not real

For it seems that I still have a tear to shed," I sang along with the corpse bride as she sang tears to shed.

"That your favorite song from the movie right," Randy ask.

"How did you know that," I ask, knowing that I didn't tell him that.

"Because every time we watch this movie, which is at least every other week, you sing along to that song," he said. I smile and resting my head on his chest, watching the rest of the movie. The movie credits start playing.

"Can we go in the pool now," I ask.

"Yeah, walk in front of me so I can watch you," he told me.

"What, I thought you didn't want me to think you were a pervert," I laugh.

"Hey you got to eye fuck me," he defends himself.

"Enjoy the show Randall," I got out of the hot tub. I sway my hips as I walk to the side of the pool. I bend over a little and shake my ass before diving into the pool. I swim back to the surface to have a wave hit me in the face from Randy jumping in. He pops his head out of the water and pulls me into the tight hug.

"You are shameless," he hisses in my ear before nibbling on it. I move my head so he could have more access to my neck.

"I was just letting you eye fuck me," I mock him.

"I'm getting tired of swimming to stay in place, let's go to the shallow," he said.

"I'm not tired," I fake a confuse look.

"Let's because you're not kicking and making me to all the work for both of us," he let me go and swam to the shallow. I follow him and stood up when I got there.

"I thought you said you weren't going to lead me anywhere else," I ask.

"I didn't lead you, you followed," he sat down, leaning against the wall.

"You're tall," I walk over to him.

"You only notice that now," he asks.

"No, it's just you're sitting in three feet of water and your head and shoulder are above it. If I did that my head would be barely above," I explain. He pulls me down onto his lap. I put one knee on each side of him so I was sort of kneeling. I push my lips against his. He lick my bottom lip, I made him wait a while before I let him in. Out tongues twist and twirl with each other. Randy pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"Was the first date worth the wait," he asks.

"Every second even the belly piercing," I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I never knew you knew so much about me, even stuff I don't tell you," I whisper.

"I notice things," he smiles.

"Did you notice I love you," I smile back.

"Yeah but I noticed that it's not as much as I love you," he cup my face in his hands and gave me a passionate kiss. I pull away.

"You don't notice shit if you didn't notice my love for you is the strongest known to human kind," I tease.

"Okay let's say we love each other equally a lot," he said.

"I think I can deal with that," I nod my head.

"You know you nodding your head look more like bobbing and it's getting me kind of excited," Randy smirk.

I gasp. "Randy," I yell slapping him.


End file.
